Le soir tombe
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Te réveilles-tu parfois la nuit, le corps tremblant et le cœur affolé ? Rêves-tu d'un grand oiseau noir aux yeux rouges, qui te regarde avec supplication, ses larmes et sa salive se mêlant aux coins de sa gueule acérée trop grande pour lui ? Dis-moi, rêves-tu parfois d'un grand oiseau noir qui va te dévorer ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui ça y est, je redémarre avec une toute nouvelle fic. Quelques mois sont passés depuis la fin de Papillon, mais je suis déjà d'attaque pour commencer autre chose ! D'autant plus qu'il s'agit ici d'une histoire à laquelle je pense depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais pu travailler à cause de _Papillon_, car si je l'avais fait, jamais je n'aurais été capable de terminer cette histoire-là un jour.

Je vous invite donc à découvrir cette nouvelle fic qui cette fois n'est pas un UA. En effet, elle déroule dans le monde sorcier, quelques années après la disparition de Voldemort, en reprenant l'intégralité des tomes écrits par J.K. Rowling, sauf la fin du 7e tome.

Je vous laisse imaginer la pression que je vis à cause de cette nouvelle fic, vu le succès de la précédente ! Vous allez me retrouver ici dans une histoire complètement différente de ce que j'ai écrit auparavant, avec certes des personnages qui au final ressemblent à ce que j'ai déjà fait, mais dans un univers qui change beaucoup de _Papillon_. J'espère que mes lecteurs s'y retrouveront et qu'ils apprécieront mon travail.

Je place cette histoire dans un rating M, bien qu'aucun lemon n'ait encore été écrit, et comme vous vous en douterez très bientôt, il mettra beaucoup de temps à arriver. Cependant, étant donné qu'une romance aura lieu et que les sujets abordés ne seront pas toujours très tendres, je préfère placer le rating tout de suite.

Enfin, peu de chapitres ont été écrits pour le moment, mais je compte bien m'investir pour être la plus régulière possible. Je compte poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (le week-end, aujourd'hui c'est particulier car c'est mon anniversaire), puis ce sera en fonction de l'avancée de l'histoire.

Je vous propose ce prologue qui, je l'espère, vous mettra l'eau à la bouche…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

La lune était belle. Elle brillait au milieu du ciel, comme un diamant perdu dans un long morceau de tissu soyeux.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, il avait l'esprit vide, comme un livre dont on aurait arraché les pages. Et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait eue beaucoup, des pages. Sa vie n'était qu'une succession de parchemins inachevés, d'articles de journaux, d'extraits de livres, de discours futiles.

En cet instant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé. Que cette vie qu'il semblait avoir menée n'était qu'un rêve, un long rêve éveillé qui venait de se briser à l'instant même. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler des noms qui avaient ponctué sa vie, de ces visages qui avaient éclairé ces jours, de ces espoirs et ses souffrances qui avaient forgé l'homme qu'il était, là, debout sous la lune argentée.

Le visage maculé de sang. Les vêtements à moitié déchirés. Et un cadavre blafard étendu à ses pieds, gisant là comme une bête. D'autre part, ce n'était pas comme si cette chose était humaine, seule sa silhouette l'était, mais il y avait quelque chose de pourri en lui, quelque chose qui avait été détruit des années auparavant et qui avait envenimé son corps d'être humain et son esprit d'enfant.

Un enfant qui avait tout voulu, mais qui n'avait jamais rien obtenu. Une vie pourrie qu'il avait passée à chercher un moyen pour ne jamais mourir, pour consolider ce mince fil qui le reliait à ce monde qu'il haïssait tant et qu'il voulait détruire. Parce que ce monde était pourri. Comme lui. Sans issue. Inutile.

Et à présent il était mort, cet enfant défiguré qui n'était plus qu'une chose blanche et froide étalée sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, aux pieds d'un adolescent. L'adolescent qui avait causé sa perte, et à qui, paradoxalement, il était aussi en train de causer la perte. Tous deux étaient deux antipodes. Deux êtres qui ne pouvaient cohabiter dans un même monde. Qui s'empoisonnaient l'existence l'un l'autre.

Et l'un était mort. L'autre vivait. L'un survivrait à jamais dans les mémoires. L'autre disparaitrait. Parce que l'un était un monstre, et on aimait les monstre. Mais l'autre n'était qu'un gamin, et dans le fond, on se fichait pas mal des enfants.

Il avait envie de cela. Disparaître. N'être plus qu'un nom sur les pages de parchemins, comme cela avait été le cas pendant toutes ces années. Un nom célèbre, alors qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant. Une existence ponctuée de pertes et de journaux. Un peu d'amour, aussi. Un amour factice ou qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir. De loin. Très loin. Jamais longtemps.

Jamais il ne rentrerait chez lui. Jamais il n'oserait se présenter aux autres ainsi recouvert de sang, sa baguette en main, les yeux veinés de sang, la bouche sèche et les membres tremblants. Jamais.

Jamais.

Jamais…

Alors en ce soir de juin, Harry Potter disparut.

Ni plus. Ni moins.

**OoO**

La lune était belle. Elle brillait au milieu du ciel, comme un diamant perdu dans un long morceau de tissu soyeux.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, elle avait l'esprit vide, comme lavé. Elle avait mal partout, son corps était douloureux, mais elle le sentait à peine. Son regard était rivé sur ce joyeux perdu dans les flots ténébreux au-dessus d'elle, son visage tout près de l'ouverture, ses mains posées sur le mur de pierre.

On aurait dit une enfant. Une enfant qui découvre le monde, alors que chaque soir, elle est là à regarder la lune qui brille dans le ciel, et quand elle est absente, elle se met dans un coin et attend la venue du soleil qui lui brûlera les yeux. Pourtant, sa lumière n'est pas très forte, car l'ouverture est toute petite et les autres se pressent contre elle pour recevoir quelques maigres rayons dorés sur leur peau. Mais cette lumière lui fait mal à chaque fois qu'elle la voit, pourtant. Car elle lui prouve une fois de plus qu'elle est prisonnière et que, jamais, elle ne sortira de cette prison.

Alors chaque fois, le corps maigre, tenant à peine debout, ses longs cheveux blancs dans son dos, elle lève les yeux vers le ciel et admire la lune, en se demandant pourquoi elle vit encore.

Mais pas ce soir. Pas ce soir.

Car ce soir, personne ne pleure. Personne ne crie.

Car il n'y a personne dans le château, ce soir. Personne n'est revenu. Ce qui signifie que c'est la fin. Sinon, de colère ou de joie, on entendrait leurs voix morbides raisonner dans tout l'édifice, ils descendraient en bas pour leur faire du mal, pour les torturer, ou alors les narguer. Parce que le démon avait vaincu, alors ils passeraient leur vie entière dans ces cachots. Ou alors parce qu'il était mort, et ils souffriraient mille morts pour apaiser la colère des mangemorts.

Or, il n'y avait rien. Bientôt, ces monstres reviendraient, ou du moins les quelques-uns qui survivraient à cet affrontement. Mais le fait était qu'ils étaient toujours là-bas. Que ce n'était pas un simple échec. Mais que leur maître était mort.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire dément, de folle. Sa vie n'était qu'un amoncellement d'échecs, de trahisons et de souffrance. Elle avait tout perdu, au point qu'elle se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas un simple cauchemar qui avait duré trop longtemps. Tant d'années enfermée, tant d'années à se poser des questions, à se demander si elle avait mérité ça, ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour en arriver là, et pourquoi elle vivait encore… A se demander si elle n'était pas déjà morte et si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un avant-goût de l'Enfer…

Sa vie, elle l'avait passée derrière des barreaux ou derrière des murs. Sa vie ne ressemblait à rien, elle n'était que pain rassis, cheveux devenus blancs, et mains amaigries comme des serres de rapace. Il ne restait presque rien de la femme qu'elle avait été, elle le savait, et quelque chose en elle s'était brisé à jamais. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas souri sans cynisme, qu'elle n'avait pas souri, qu'elle n'avait pas senti de main dans la sienne et de bras contre elle.

Des années qu'elle rêvait de fuite, qu'elle rêvait de sang coulant dans les rues, de baguette à la main… De visages écrasés, de cheveux arrachés, de douleur atténuée…

Alors ce soir de juin, les yeux rivés sur l'astre, Bérénice Bird rit. Elle rit à gorge déplorée, d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos, hystérique, les doigts crispés sur la pierre rêche à lui faire mal. Elle rit comme elle n'a jamais rit, à lui briser les cordes vocales, tendant tout son corps, faisant vibrer le château.

Elle rit. Même si son calvaire n'est pas fini. Elle rit. Parce que le monstre a péri.

**OoO**

La lune était belle. Elle brillait au milieu du ciel, comme un diamant perdu dans un long morceau de tissu soyeux.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, elle avait l'esprit agité, en ébullition. Quelque chose s'était comme brisé en elle. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de grave, en apparence : les deux forces se battaient toujours, cette soirée n'était qu'un échec pour les mangemorts, aux vues des forces adverses qui se déchaînaient contre eux. Enfin, si leur maître parvenait à détruire le gamin, alors cette soirée serait la plus belle de leur vie.

De la sienne, surtout. Elle qui s'était tant battue pour lui, qui avait tant sacrifié et tant espéré… Dans le fond, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été heureuse, élevée dans une maison sale mais immense, mariée trop jeune à un homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer mais qui n'avait jamais su lui rendre ses sentiments ni lui donner un enfant. Ou alors c'était elle qui était stérile, mais elle refusait de le croire.

Elle était triste. C'était une fille triste. Une femme triste. Qui avait besoin de vivre, de se venger de tout ce que la vie lui avait refusée, et l'unique but dans son existence se trouvait depuis longtemps en la personne de son maître, celui qui les sauverait tous, qui leur apporterait ce monde qu'ils désiraient, sans êtres nuisibles, où ils seraient les rois…

Un monde meilleur… Et leur maître incarnait ce monde, lui qui avait tant sacrifié pour eux, son beau visage, son âme… Elle, elle en était tombée amoureuse, charmée par sa voix, par ses discours… Sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait survécu à la prison, elle serait sans doute devenue folle à lier si elle n'avait pas cru que, quelque part, celui qui lui offrirait la vie dont elle rêvait travaillait à les sortir de là.

Elle avait souffert. Pendant toutes ces années. Et alors qu'elle regardait la lune briller dans les cieux, elle pensa à cette chose maigre et blafarde qui brandissait une fourchette, cachée dans sa manche, vers son cou gracile. Elle avait raté, son épaule avait été touchée. Et alors qu'elle effleurait l'endroit où les pics de métal s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, elle se souvint du moment où elle tenta de lui rendre la pareille, mais sans réussir.

Un jeu de cache-cache. A celle qui réussirait à tuer l'autre. Et cette chose, elle devait être en train de rire comme une démente, dans sa prison de pierre. Rire comme la chose qu'elle était, blanche comme la lune et le cœur noir comme ce ciel de juin.

Car le maître n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait disparu. Et elle comprit que c'était fini. Sinon, il serait là, à leurs côtés, triomphant, et ils seraient rentrés, laissant un court répit à cette école avant de la détruire de fond en combles. Sauf qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Alors Bellatrix Lestrange hurla. Ses espoirs détruits, le cœur brisé, la tête emplie d'horreur et de colère, elle hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Elle hurla, désespérée, sachant que le maître ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Plus jamais…

**OoO**

La lune était belle. Elle brillait au milieu du ciel, comme un diamant perdu dans un long morceau de tissu soyeux.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, il avait l'esprit vide de toute pensée. C'était étrange comme sensation, un peu comme une libération. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et savourer ce sentiment étrange de vide qui l'envahissait.

Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers le bas. Le vide. Un vide immonde, sombre, comme si l'Enfer lui ouvrait ses bras. Il se sentait attiré par ce vide et il savait qu'il suffisait d'un pas pour qu'une chute sans fin le mène vers la libération. C'était grisant comme sensation…

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à sauter. Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ici, dans ce grand livre empli de clichés où il n'était qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres ? L'homme de son père, de sa mère… L'objet de sa tante, de son maître… Un enfant qui n'avait jamais été libre et dont les adultes s'étaient toujours servis, comme s'il n'était né que pour cela.

Un pantin, dont les ficelles étaient tirées par les mains agiles de son père. Construit par ce dernier, bien réglé, bien agencé… Sans imperfection, sans écharde… avec de jolis vêtements, bien brodés… Le visage dessiné avec soin… Une marionnette sans âme qui n'était bon qu'à servir de jouer, puis à être jetée aux flammes.

Car c'était cela qui se déroulait. Il avait bien servi, le jouet. A cause de lui, des gens étaient morts sous les rires et les cris. Maintenant, il servait plus à rien. Un pantin est un jouet, il obéit aux ordres, mais s'il ne veut plus, si une articulation coince, si les fils s'emmêlent, il se retrouve balancé dans un coin, jusqu'à ce que le bois pourrisse. Cela faisait des jours que le bois de ses membres se gâtaient, et il savait que, le jour où se repencherait sur lui pour le réparer, ce serait pire encore…

Alors il était parti. Il s'était enfuie du Manoir de ses parents, avec ses jambes, avec son cœur, avec tout ce qui faisait lui un être humain. Le pantin avait voulu devenir un homme et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Une horreur lui brûlait le bras, creusait sa chair, irradiait son corps… Une horreur qui avait détruit sa vie, au moment où il pensait devenir un homme.

Et en bas, le gouffre lui tendait les bras, voulant l'avaler, et lui faire oublier sa déchéance. Tout ce jouait ce soir-là, il le savait bien. Les mangemorts étaient de sortie, le Maître parti affronter son ennemi.

Un gamin. Son ennemi. Un gamin, de son âge. Plus petit que lui, orphelin. Rien demandé à personne. Mais là, quelque part, à attendre la sentence. A attendre que la faux vienne lui trancher la tête, à attendre que le ciel veuille bien apaiser tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Ce soir, ce serait une réussite, ou un échec cuisant. A quitte ou double. Le Maître vaincrait sûrement, face à un adolescent de dix-sept ans. C'était évident. Et Draco Malfoy ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans ce château morbide où les mangemorts allaient et venaient à leur guide comme s'ils étaient chez eux, à ricaner et parler de tortures, meurtres et sang coulant à flots.

Assez de ce ciel noir, de ces nuages gris qui demeuraient au-dessus de sa tête, de ces murs froids et suintants d'humidité…

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait à cette vie, les pieds au bord du fossé, à regarder les ténèbres sous lui ? Pourquoi ne sautait-il pas, alors qu'il en avait tellement envie ?

Le silence.

Ce silence tout autour de lui. Il était loin des champs de bataille pourtant, mais pas si éloigné que ça du Manoir. Et il n'y avait pas de bruit. Pas de feux de joie, de cris hystériques, de grognements rageurs… Rien… Pas de bruit, ni de lumière… Juste la lune qui brillait doucement au-dessus de sa tête, sa lumière pâle et froide…

Et puis soudain, un rire. Un long rire, hystérique, qui creva le silence de la nuit, transperçant les ténèbres. Un rire de folle, qui envoya un violent frisson le long de son dos.

Draco Malfoy leva ses yeux vers l'astre pâle. Le Maître avait perdu.

Il était vaincu…

**OoO**

La lune était belle. Elle brillait au milieu du ciel, comme un diamant perdu dans un long morceau de tissu soyeux.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, les yeux levés vers le ciel d'encre, il avait l'esprit tourmenté, des milliers de questions passant dans son esprit sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il avait l'impression d'être en ébullition, qu'il exploserait à un moment donné, et cet amas de souvenirs qui explosait à ses yeux allait finir par le tuer dans la douleur de leurs appariations était forte.

Il était comme un enfant. Il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir, ses yeux allant et venant sur les éléments qui l'entourait. Là, il était penché à une fenêtre, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité de Londres et du ciel qui s'étendait sur la vil comme un long manteau pailleté d'étoiles. Ses bras étaient croisés autour de son torse, ses mains crispées sur sa robe de sorcier, et ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Elles tremblaient, et il avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux mouvement, il tomberait par la fenêtre, attiré par le vide, et qu'il mourrait pour la seconde fois.

En vérité, l'homme ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu. Tout en lui était perdu, à la fois son corps, qui semblait être sorti des confins des ténèbres, et son esprit, qui ne répondait plus à rien. Et ses yeux, aussi, qui admiraient la lune blafarde et peu rassurante accrochée à la voute céleste. Ses yeux qui revoyaient des souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui, des souvenirs aussi douloureux que bénéfiques.

Il se revoyait adolescent, jeune enfant, homme mâture, jeune Casanova dans la fleur de l'âge… Des souvenirs trop flous, peu nets, qui lui apparaissaient avant de disparaître dans cet amas de couleur et de voix qui se mêlaient dans sa tête, qui faisaient monter les larmes à ses yeux, et qui blessaient son cœur battant trop vite pour lui.

Les seules choses qu'il parvint à saisir, c'était des brides de souvenirs, les grandes lignes de son existence misérable, qui se résumait à quelques moments de bonheur parmi un désespoir sans nom et le goût amer de la vengeance. Quelques rires parmi les larmes, quelques sourires parmi les grimaces…

Quelques étreintes parmi la solitude… Un peu d'amour parmi la souffrance…

Son corps lui faisait mal. Tout lui faisait mal. Ses genoux étaient égratignés et ses mains tremblantes. Il ne s'était même pas vu dans un miroir, il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Quand il était sorti de cette arcade, il s'était traîné hors de ce lieu clos, morbide, silencieux, voulant échapper à cet endroit sombre et vide qui puait la mort. D'abord avec les mains, puis sur les genoux, avant de se redresser à l'aide d'un mur, il était sorti de cet endroit où personne ne mettait jamais les pieds, cherchant quelque à laquelle se raccorder, ses yeux allant et venant sur tout ce qui l'entourait, sur les couloirs, les boules de cristal, et le ciel enfin…

Et il se retrouvait là, le corps tremblant comme s'il était gelé, le cœur battant trop rapidement et la tête emplie d'images sans queue ni tête, les yeux explosés et levés vers les cieux ténébreux, au bord des larmes. Il avait envie de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, mais Sirius Black était comme dans un rêve, dans un mauvais cauchemar dont il ne voyait plus la fin.

La lune était belle, ce soir. Elle avait pris une teinte mélancolique, et peu à peu, il commença à se calmer, les soubresauts de son corps s'apaisant tandis que de lourdes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il était seul. Et il avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi, perdu, désespéré, sans savoir quoi faire ni où aller.

**OoO**

Sirius Black pleurait.

Draco Malfoy soupirait.

Bérénice Bird riait.

Bellatrix Lestrange hurlait.

Harry Potter s'enfuyait.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Bonjour à tous !

Pardon pour le retard, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, et vu que j'aurais dû le publier la semaine dernière, la suite viendra la semaine prochaine. Je tiens à prévenir cela dit que j'ai peu de chapitres en réserve donc la publication ne sera pas tellement régulière, surtout avec les vacances qui arrivent x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est assez particulier vu que j'y plante le décor de cette histoire.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Contrairement au ministère de la magie, et à un certain nombre d'administrations, le département de la Sécurité sorcière n'était pas entièrement souterrain. En plein cœur du Londres moldu, une immense tour de verre, pareille à celles des bureaux d'affaires à proximité, surmontait les dédales impressionnants des quartiers des aurors, tous aussi profonds et complexes que l'étaient ceux du Ministère.

À une époque lointaine, la Sécurité faisait partie intégrante du département de la Justice magique, mais suite à un conflit entre son directeur et le dirigeant du Bureau des aurors, les deux entités se séparèrent. Visionnaire et souhaitant par-dessus tout collaborer avec les moldus, le nouveau directeur du département de la Sécurité magique décida d'élever une tour au-dessus des bureaux construits au sous-sol et qui tendaient à se prolonger et se complexifier. Au fil des siècles, cette tour gagna en hauteur et en modernité, demeurant un élément du paysage urbain de la capitale britannique, comme l'avait souhaité son fondateur.

Aux yeux de la grande majorité des sorciers, cette œuvre d'architectes cracmols et d'ouvriers moldus ensorcelés était tout simplement un immonde gâchis à faire pleurer de honte les dirigeants de la sécurité. Pour une minorité, cette rénovation, progressive, était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver à cette bâtisse.

Cette minorité regroupait ces hommes et ces femmes qui entraient et sortaient de l'immeuble, passant régulièrement les portes vitrées et automatiques d'un air le plus souvent pressé, comme la plupart des anglais travaillant dans ce secteur. Ces gens-là n'avaient rien d'étrange, que ce soit dans leurs manières, leurs tenues parfois extravagantes mais le plus souvent correctes, ou même leurs sujets de conversation. En réalité, ils étaient tellement dans la norme que rien ni personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils puissent être autre chose que des employés affairés, qui une fois passé ces fameuses portes vitrées et les portes de l'accueil sur lequel elles s'ouvraient, pénétraient dans cette extraordinaire fourmilière où grouillait une armada d'aurors, la mine plus ou moins sombre, habillés autant à la mode moldue qu'à la mode sorcière.

Autant le dire, les sorciers s'étonnaient de peu de choses, et ce n'était certainement pas l'organisation de leur Ministère qui allait les surprendre, ils y étaient trop habitués et tout autant lassés de son inefficace complexité. Cependant, l'organisation du département de la Sécurité sorcière leur était la plupart du temps incompréhensible, parfois même illogique, contrairement au personnel qui y travaillait : en totale opposition avec le monde sorcier et ses modes de fonctionnement, et en lien avec leurs activités, le département s'inspirait du mode de fonctionnement et des nouvelles technologies moldues, inaccessibles pour le commun des sorciers et d'une évidence rare pour les agents de la Sécurité.

Cette immense tour de verre à l'aspect si quelconque était en réalité utilisée en temps qu'entrepôt d'archives. Surprotégée et difficilement accessible, autant pour les visiteurs, employés ou sorciers de tout ordre, un nombre limité de sorciers était autorisé à accéder aux tous premiers étages et y travailler, en tant qu'archiviste ou bien occupant des tâches d'ordre administrative. Et quoi qu'on en dise, leur rôle était aussi important que leur activité était intense. Le seul service n'ayant absolument aucun lien avec les archives était celui des Relations moldues, situé au tout premier étage. C'était le seul lieu où les non-sorciers, pour quelque raison que ce soit, étaient admis dans le département.

Les aurors, eux, vivaient, hors de ces locaux, évoluant dans les souterrains du département, à la lueur des torches et des lustres, creusant toujours plus profondément leurs galeries comme des fourmis…

Comme la plupart des sorciers, les Weasley n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient désiré un jour. Le département de la sécurité était en quelque sorte un lieu de dernier recours : il était difficile d'y pénétrer, et quand on s'efforçait de le faire, c'était qu'on avait une très bonne raison… Et, de bonnes raisons, les Weasley n'en manquaient pas, assurément.

Nymphadora les avait prévenus. Il était hors de question qu'ils se présentent avec leur robe de sorcier et un quelconque chapeau pointu sur la tête : quiconque oser entrer dans le bâtiment sans respecter les codes vestimentaires moldus, aussi étranges soient-ils, étaient tout bonnement jetés dehors, quelle que soit les raisons d'une telle visite. Sourde aux protestations de ces sorciers habitués à porter un pantalon seulement l'espace de quelques heures, une fois par an quand ils devaient se rendre à Kingcross, l'auror avait enchainé par leur passage à l'accueil qui leur permettrait, ou pas, de pénétrer dans les locaux de la Sécurité. Une épreuve qui risquerait de prendre du temps et de mettre leur patience à rude épreuve. Pour elle, cette démarche était longue et fastidieuse, voire même sans intérêt.

Cependant, en dépit de la désapprobation de l'auror, la famille Weasley au grand complet se présenta à l'accueil, bien que Nymphadora ait insisté sur le fait que venir en troupeau n'accélérait pas du tout les choses, bien au contraire. Évidemment, ils firent la sourde oreille et s'y rendirent tous ensemble et tous habillés à la moldue mais de façon très négligée, comme quand ils se rendaient tous à Poudlard, s'attirant des regards réprobateurs, tout d'abord dans la rue, mais Hermione avait appris à ne plus faire attention aux moldus qui détaillaient sans aucune gêne les sorciers déguisés.

Cependant, ces regards les suivirent jusque dans l'accueil, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû soutenir Nymphadora quand elle avait insisté sur leur tenue : les aurors déploraient le manque de soin que les sorciers accordaient à leur allure quand ils se rendaient à la Sécurité. Plus tôt, en voyant tout le monde affairé et sur les nerfs, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de faire la moindre remarque sur les vêtements, se disant que cela n'avait au final aucune importance. Cependant, en entrant dans ce hall rempli de sorciers habillés comme n'importe quel moldu, au point qu'elle se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'immeuble, elle regretta de ne pas leur avoir fait de remarque.

Mais visiblement, Fleur, à la tête du groupe, avait d'autres choses en tête que son apparence : le teint maladif, les cheveux à peine coiffés et une robe d'été froissée sur le dos, marchait à pas pressés, les traits si fatigués qu'on n'aurait su dire si elle était en colère, malheureuse ou dévorée par l'inquiétude, mais ses yeux flamboyant de rage révélaient sans aucun doute possible son état d'esprit. À son côté, Bill n'était guère mieux loti, ce grand gaillard aux longs cheveux flamboyants réduit à une boule de nerfs, les yeux cernés et explosés de fatigue.

Hermione n'aurait su dire pourquoi les autres enfants Weasley et leurs parents étaient là, à accompagner le couple comme s'ils ne formaient tous qu'un seul corps, toutes tensions familiales envolées. Elle savait que pour ce genre d'affaire, il était de coutume que toute la famille se déplace pour faire front, il en était ainsi pour le moindre conflit avec une institution sorcière ou un pôle administratif. On se déplace en masse et on fait pression sur la ou les employés qui nous reçoivent pour obtenir gain de cause… C'était une démarche qu'elle avait bien du mal à comprendre, mais à la demande de Ron, elle s'y était pliée et les avait suivis. Blaise était là aussi, par solidarité, mais elle était bien la seule à ne pas se sentir aussi investie que les autres.

Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne la concernait pas… mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi sa présence changerait les choses.

Surtout quand elle entra dans ce fameux hall. Il était immense, plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Semblable aux accueils des grands immeubles d'affaires, il était aménagé en arrondi, les bureaux des différents services s'alignant pour former un cercle, des rangées de sièges au centre de la vaste salle. Quatre entrées aux portes d'acier étaient visibles de chaque côté de la pièce. Elles attirèrent immédiatement l'œil de Hermione, tant elles étaient imposantes, sans le moindre écriteau et comme libres d'accès, aucun vigile n'étant posté devant ou près d'elles. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le hall, grouillant de sorciers, Hermione continua à analyser les lieux, notant la modernité du mobilier, les outils de travail des hôtesses… et la rigueur de ces hôtesses.

Postées derrières leurs comptoirs, les cheveux impeccables, l'uniforme bleu foncé et le visage joliment maquillé, elles étaient comme de jolies poupées, délicates et charmantes, donnant un aspect surréaliste à l'accueil du département. Hermione l'avait au contraire imaginé beaucoup plus sombre et tenu par des sorciers moins enjoués, et finalement, elle se demandait si ce hall n'aurait pas eu l'air plus chaleureux avec des hommes et des femmes lambda. Ces filles souriantes et charmantes lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Pour Fleur, elles étaient juste à vomir. Face à la porte se trouvaient les guichets d'accueil, où les sorciers devaient se présenter avant d'être envoyés ailleurs ou bien renvoyés chez eux. Un guichet se libéra, et comme personne ne se présentait, Fleur se précipita vers l'hôtesse, qui l'accueillit avec douceur, alors que la femme était au bord de l'explosion.

« Bonjour Madame. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je dois voir Sirius Black !

- Monsieur le Directeur est très occupé actuellement, lui répondit l'hôtesse d'un air désolé. C'est à quel sujet ?

- Ma fille ! Ma petite fille a disparu ! Je dois voir…

- Votre nom, je vous prie ?

- Fleur Weasley, éructa-t-elle. C'est urgent, il…

- Allez au bureau n°8 s'il vous plait. »

L'hôtesse lui fit un sourire plein de dents avant de se pencher sur le côté et de crier « Personne suivante ! », faisant fi de la présence de la famille de rouquins amassée devant son comptoir. Ulcérée, Fleur se précipita vers le bureau qu'elle lui avait désignée, les autres sur ses talons, et à nouveau, elle fut accueillie par un sourire éclatant et une voix douce comme du velours. Elle paraissait gentille. Douce, compréhensive. Le genre de personne qui vous donnait de l'espoir.

Ou pas.

C'était une hôtesse de l'accueil de la Sécurité. Comme celle qui les avait reçus, comme toutes celles qui tenaient les guichets tout autour de la pièce. Elle avait été recrutée et formée pour ça : accueillir les sorciers, avec le sourire et de la patience. Ce sourire si doux, et si cruel à la fois… Car elles étaient là aussi pour filtrer ces sorciers, leurs demandes, leurs exigences. Elles étaient là pour former un barrage, un mur entre eux et les sous-sols, pour jouer avec leurs nerfs et leur faire quitter les lieux si elles le jugeaient nécessaire. Ces femmes-là, elles se fichaient bien des problèmes que ces gens rencontraient, de leurs angoisses, de leur peur, de tous ces sentiments qui leur bouffaient les entrailles.

Elles se fichaient bien qu'une petite fille de six ans ait disparu, dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, par une chaude soirée de juin. Sa famille installait les tables dehors pour dîner à la belle étoile, tous ensemble, et quand le couvert fut mis, on chercha l'enfant, en vain. L'inquiétude de ses parents, cette nuit où ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil, tous ces moments d'angoisse, ce cœur qui battait trop vite et ces cauchemars à répétitions… Tout ça, elles s'en fichaient. Ce n'était pas leur affaire.

Il y avait trop de gens comme eux, avec des affaires parfois bien pire que la leur, pour qu'elles s'en émeuvent. Elles étaient là pour faire le tri, pas pour s'occuper de leurs histoires.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru que cela leur prendrait autant de temps pour obtenir une autorisation d'entrée. Hermione n'en revint pas quand l'hôtesse leur fournit un ticket avec un numéro tandis qu'une autre appelait bruyamment une autre personne par une autre combinaison de chiffres, qui leur promettait une très, très, très longue attente. Reléguée au fond du groupe, car en dépit de son mariage elle n'était pas tout à fait une Weasley, et parce qu'elle n'était pas réellement concernée par l'affaire, elle les écouta geindre, incendier l'employée, taper un scandale de tous les diables, surtout quand elle leur donna leur ticket et qu'ils virent à quoi ils auraient affaire.

Elle était morte de honte. Elle les entendait se glorifier d'être des héros de guerre, dire que c'était inadmissible de subir autant d'attente, alors que leur petite était peut-être en danger de mort à l'heure qu'il était. Soudain, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tant la honte qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis lui comprimait le ventre. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu changer, depuis la guerre… Elle avait honte, honte… comme elle n'avait jamais eu honte de sa vie. Pourquoi diable les avait-elle suivis , plutôt que de suivre son instinct et rester avec Lily et Andromeda, à s'occuper des enfants, le temps de leur absence ?

Même Ron gueulait…

Même lui…

Mécaniquement, Hermione chercha du réconfort auprès de Blaise, lui lançant un regard presque désespéré, et étrangement, il le lui rendit, les lèvres pincées et les mains dans les poches, les poings sûrement serrés. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son bras, sans un mot. Il était si grand, et elle si petite… Lui tenir le bras lui apporta un peu de soulagement, mais cela ne fit bien évidemment pas taire les cris, elle pria donc silencieusement pour que tout cela s'arrête. Elle pensa alors à Nymphadora, si sérieuse à cet instant-là, qui les avait prévenus et donné des conseils, sur la manière d'aborder les hôtesses, ce qu'il fallait leur dire, ou non, le calme et la politesse à toute épreuve qu'ils devaient garder, en dépit de la situation. Elle avait insisté, pourtant, martelant qu'ils ne devaient jamais leur manquer de respect, c'étaient elles qui leur ouvriraient les portes de la Sécurité…

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée. Déjà, quand ils lui avaient demandé de les faire rentrer et qu'elle avait refusé, n'en ayant ni le droit, vu son poste, ni les autorisations adéquates, ils lui en avaient voulu, critiquant sa mauvaise volonté. Pourtant si gentille, joviale et souriante, Hermione avait vu son visage se tendre et son regard s'assombrir. Plus tard, quand Hermione l'avait raccompagnée à la porte, l'auror lui avait soufflé qu'ils n'avaient rien écouté et qu'ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts, et pour finir, elle lui conseilla de ne pas les suivre : elle attendrait des heures comme une conne et se ferait envoyer bouler par Sirius, qui enverrait peut-être une équipe d'auror, mais qui leur ferait payer plus tard leur scandale. Alors, Hermione lui avait demandé, perplexe, comment il pourrait leur en faire baver. En silence, le visage sérieux, Nymphadora avait frotté son pouce et son index d'un air entendu : le service ne serait pas gratuit. Et à coup sûr, ils allaient morfler, comme elle lui dit, avant de partir définitivement.

Ils attendirent trois heures. Trois heures. C'était bien peu de choses comparé à ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait dans d'autres administrations, notamment quand ils avaient acheté leur maison et qu'il avait fallu attendre une journée entière pour obtenir un entretien avec un spécialiste afin de poser des sortilèges de protection nécessaires pour leur tranquillité et leur sécurité. Hermione avait cru devenir folle. Mais à l'époque, elle était seule avec son mari, sans tous ces rouquins et cette blonde hystérique, qu'elle manqua plus d'une fois d'étrangler. Mais elle tenait le bras de Blaise, plantant parfois ses ongles dans sa peau sombre, se mordillant les lèvres, le regard fuyant. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui permit de tenir : qu'il soit là. Lui, si calme, si neutre… Elle se fichait bien du regard désapprobateur et un peu jaloux que Ron lui lançait par moment. Il était aussi stupide que les autres.

Elle savait que, plus tard, il lui ferait des reproches. Il lui dirait qu'elle aurait pu avoir l'air moins embarrassée, fatiguée, lassée, qu'elle devait comprendre que c'était difficile pour son frère et pour sa belle-sœur, que son attitude était blessante. Hermione, elle, lui répondrait qu'aller piquer un scandale dans le bureau de Sirius n'était pas une bonne solution, que cette petite aurait été retrouvée, qu'il faisait tout son possible pour eux, et qu'une telle attitude était un manque total de respect. Il lui répliquerait qu'elle ne comprenait rien, que ce n'était pas elle qui avait perdu sa fille. Elle rétorquerait, enfin, qu'elle avait confiance en lui, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'en dépit de la peur qui lui tiraillerait le ventre, elle lui ferait confiance, car c'était ça ou devenir folle, et elle préférait espérer et croire en lui plutôt que perdre ses moyens et se morfondre.

Pardon d'être terre à terre, de penser qu'ils avaient déjà de la chance d'être amis avec Sirius Black, et d'avoir une confiance aveugle en lui.

Mais pour le moment, elle se cramponnait au bras de son beau-frère, comme elle l'avait tant fait du temps où elle était enceinte. Si son mari n'avait pas été là, à bout de nerfs, elle aurait glissé sa main dans celle du métis et l'aurait serrée à lui briser les phalanges. Mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle, trop de rouquins surexcités, de colère et de tensions. Trop de Sirius, qui ne savait pas faire son travail, qui se fichait bien de ce qu'ils vivaient. Trop de tout ça…

Trop d'arrogance, de mépris, alors qu'à une époque ils valaient mieux que ces gens-là…

Au moment où elle faillit céder, parce que, décidément, ce n'était plus tenable, une hôtesse les appela. Ils se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme qui, souriante, leur distribua des autorisations, comme elle l'aurait fait à des enfants, leur rappelant des consignes de sécurité. Sourde à l'empressement de Fleur et Bill, elle se dirigea vers une des portes à droite, où les attendait quatre autres hôtesses, en tailleur, les cheveux noués en chignon ou coupés au carré.

Les portes d'acier s'ouvrirent quand l'une d'elle prit sa baguette et la fit glisser le long de l'espace entre les deux battants, donnant alors accès à un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvaient de vieilles portes de trois ascenseurs en fer forgé, un peu comme au ministère de la magie. Alors que les hôtesses leur récitaient les règles de sécurité, les encadrant comme un corps militaire, la famille entra dans une de ces cages à oiseaux, se tassant contre les parois. Les portes se refermèrent, dans un silence pesant, puis l'ascenseur descendit lentement… Avant de partir dans tous les sens avec une vitesse et une violence inouïe pour la né-moldue qu'était Hermione. Personne ne broncha, alors qu'elle accueillait mal ce voyage, priant pour qu'il soit le plus bref possible. Mais le dédale qui suivit ne furent guère plus agréable…

Et elle qui avait tendance à trouver Ste Mangouste mal organisée, elle était servie. Les bâtiments sorciers suivaient une logique que, visiblement, eux seuls pouvait comprendre. Elle l'avait déjà constaté au Ministère de la Magie, subi à Ste Mangouste, et à présent le département des aurors lui confirmait que les sorciers avaient décidément une logique à toute épreuve. Elle n'aurait su dire quel chemin ils avaient utilisé et quels repaires ils utilisaient pour s'y retrouver. Les bureaux et les couloirs s'enchaînaient, les hôtesses avançant à pas tranquille mais sûr dans les galeries, connaissant parfaitement les lieux.

Ou peut-être pas. Fleur fulminait, ne sachant si on se fichait d'elle ou si les hôtesses prenaient vraiment le chemin le plus court pour aller au bureau de Sirius. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, le cœur dévoré d'inquiétude et le corps tendu au possible, elle était à deux doigts de piquer une crise d'hystérie ou de fondre en larmes. Elle avait beau essayer de presser les femmes qui les escortaient, aucune d'elle ne semblait décidée à accélérer le pas, à s'émouvoir de son état ou à se vexer de ses remarques cinglantes. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elles étaient conditionnées pour avoir ce genre d'attitude, c'était insupportable pour cette mère éplorée, qui depuis deux jours ne dormait quasiment plus, se réveillant en sursaut quand il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa petite fille, quelque part, trop loin d'elle et des siens.

Elle la sentait, dans son cœur. Dans son cœur de vélane, si sensible à ce qui l'entourait et aux siens. Elle sentait que sa petite fille était en vie, quelque part, mais leur sang magique avait été trop dilué avec le sang humain, Fleur ne pouvait pas suivre son instinct et tenter de repérer son enfant. Elle était donc condamnée à attendre, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Victoire, qu'elle entendait pleurer et l'appeler. Parfois, elle entrait dans des transes pour essayer de l'apaiser, de lui parler, de loin, son visage perdant toute expression et ses yeux partant dans le vague, s'attirant l'inquiétude de son mari, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait beau être fort et calme de nature, la vie de son bébé était en jeu et il ne pouvait guère demeurer stoïque face à la situation, surtout quand il voyait son épouse ainsi, lui usant les nerfs avec ses pleurs et ses cris.

On avait osé lui prendre son enfant. Sa fille aînée. Il se maudissait et sentait monter en lui des envies de meurtre…

Quasiment toute sa famille était dans le même état qu'eux, partageant leur inquiétude. Enfin, il y avait ceux qui ne se remettaient pas de cette disparition, et ceux qui suivaient par solidarité, les nerfs en pelote à cause de tous les autres. En queue de cortège, Charlie, Blaise et Hermione étaient sans doute les plus calmes du groupe, étant les seuls à avoir une confiance absolue en Sirius, persuadés que l'enfant leur reviendrait très bientôt et en bonne santé. Les angoisses de Fleur et Bill étaient plus que compréhensible, mais Charlie même ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils allaient pousser un tel scandale, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Sirius et de ses proches. Le matin même, quand ils avaient confié les enfants à Lily et Andromeda, la rouquine n'avait rien dit mais son regard était de plus révélateurs. Blaise et Charlie savaient tous deux que les relations entre les Weasley et les Potter, qui n'étaient pas au beau fixe dernièrement, s'en retrouveraient dégradées considérablement.

Mais là, tout de suite, ils s'en fichaient bien. Tout ce qui comptait était leur enfant.

Visiblement, se disait Blaise, ils oubliaient que leur notoriété ne tenait dernièrement qu'à leur amitié avec James et Lily Potter, et que la moindre brouille avec Black leur serait fatale.

Cependant, ce n'était pas leur problème, et puis ça leur ferait les jambes, à outrepasser les règles en allant se plaindre directement au Directeur Général de la Sécurité sorcière.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle d'attente entourée de portes aux écriteaux pour le moins prestigieux, à côté desquelles se trouvaient des bureaux tenus par des secrétaires, qui devaient en gérer l'entrée. Les hôtesses invitèrent la famille à patienter avec les autres personnes qui attendaient pour un rendez-vous, tandis que l'une d'elles allait voir la secrétaire du bureau désiré. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entraient, les uns après les autres dans le fameux bureau du Directeur.

C'était une pièce immense, semblable au bureau que possédait Dumbledore à l'époque où il était encore vivant, à la différence près qu'il ne fourmillait pas d'objets aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Au contraire, très ordonné, un pan entier de mur disparaissait derrière des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, recouvert d'ouvrages divers, tandis que l'autre était habillé de diverses armoires et de portraits, sans doute de ses prédécesseurs. Un large bureau de bois noir trônait en son centre, dos à la fenêtre magique qui laissait voir le paysage lumineux et froid de Londres, comme s'ils se trouvaient au dernier étage de l'immeuble surplombant le département. Les murs verts et le sol recouvert de parquet donnait un peu de chaleur à cette pièce trop grande, presque trop vide.

Derrière le large bureau recouvert de parchemin, se tenait Sirius Black. Les cheveux aux épaules, les yeux bleu nuit et le teint pâle, il avait la mine fatiguée, les traits tirés et le dos un peu vouté. A peine Fleur entra-t-elle dans la pièce qu'il se massa les tempes, attendant ses cris et sa colère qui ne tardèrent pas à exploser dans la pièce, alors que la porte n'était même pas encore fermée. L'air peu aimable, Sirius la regardait franchement, sans dire mot, plantant son regard dans le sien sans que Fleur, soudain piégée, ne puisse s'en défaire, même quand son souffle lui manqua et qu'elle voulut laisser la place à son mari. Mais à ce moment-là, quand elle lui eut dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la voix enrouée et les larmes aux yeux, elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien écouté et, surtout, qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer. Alors elle lui jeta un regard terrible, perturbée par le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas, la regardant droit dans les yeux comme s'il était en train de lire en elle, le visage tendu et pour le moins agacé.

Cet homme était un mystère. Un véritable mystère, pour elle, pour les Weasley. Il avait tellement changé depuis l'époque où il vivait au Square Grimmaurd, pendant la guerre, après Azkaban. Remus et les Potter s'accordaient à dire qu'il était plus sombre qu'à l'époque où ils l'avaient connu, mais il avait toujours le même humour, la même joie de vivre, et tout ce qui faisait de lui un être plein de vie. Cependant, à le voir ainsi, si froid et si loin, presque mauvais, elle se demanda soudain s'ils avaient bien fait. S'ils ne s'étaient pas leurrés. S'il n'allait pas les envoyer valser, parce que, définitivement, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Une fois le calme revenu, le directeur se laissa aller dans le dossier de son siège et les regarda froidement, leur jetant un regard circulaire, sans dire un mot. Mais tout était dit. Bien malgré elle, Hermione sentit une sorte de satisfaction, à le voir ainsi, si hautain, au-dessus d'eux.

« Bien, dit-il d'un voix lente, sans les lâcher du regard. Maintenant que tu as bien gueulé, pourrais-tu me dire quel est le problème de façon calme et posée ?

- Tu sais très bien quel est le problème, intervint Bill, le regard tout aussi mauvais que celui de son épouse. Notre fille, Victoire ! Où est-elle ?!

- Pas encore retrouvée.

- Nous le savons ! Fit Fleur. Ils sont venus ce matin chez nous pour nous dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée et qu'ils allaient venir te voir pour savoir quoi faire !

- Je sais, j'ai reçu leur visite... »

Mais Fleur se remit à pousser des cris. Elle lui ordonna de se bouger les fesses et de tout faire pour retrouver sa fille perdue, sûrement enlevée par des êtres malfaisants. Elle voulait récupérer son bébé, sa petite fille. Ce n'était pas normal que ces incapables d'aurors n'aient pas réussi à la localiser, c'était inadmissible… Disparue, comme ça, alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin… Enlevée, par elle ne savait qui… Sa famille mêla sa voix à la sienne. Ginny défendait sa belle-sœur et l'incapacité des aurors à retrouver une enfant et celui qui l'avait enlevée. C'était leur travail, tout de même, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de cas ! La voix de Bill tonnait dans le bureau, forte et grave, et son père, Arthur, cet homme un peu chétif et si jovial était comme défiguré par la colère qui grondait en lui, tandis que Molly, elle, pleurait dans les bras de Fred.

Un instant, Sirius se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Par Merlin, que ces gens-là étaient agaçants quand ils le voulaient… Il n'en revenait clairement pas qu'ils aient réellement fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, tous ensemble, pour venir pousser une gueulante, dans son bureau. Pourtant, Nymph' l'avait prévenu la veille, mais il avait compté sur le minimum de respect qu'ils avaient envers lui pour lui éviter ce genre de scène. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que les filles là-haut devaient jaser, et ça allait le poursuivre des jours et des jours… En les voyant ainsi, tous en train de gueuler comme des porcs, il se dit qu'il était temps de mettre définitivement fin à leur amitié. Il avait été gentil avec eux, très gentil, c'était lui-même qui avait choisi les aurors en charge de retrouver Victoire, et ils le remerciaient comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux toutes ces années…

A présent, c'était terminé. Le souvenir de Harry ne serait pas assez fort cette fois-ci pour sauver les meubles.

« Mélinda ! »

Un court instant, les Weasley se turent, alors que la secrétaire, qui était en réalité entrée avec eux pour se poster devant la porte, comme il le lui avait demandé avant leur arrivée, s'avançait à petits pas rapides vers le bureau, derrière lequel elle se glissa.

« Va me chercher Blondie et son oiseau. Je les veux tout de suite. »

La secrétaire acquiesça en silence avant de quitter la pièce, tandis que les Wealsey, voyant la chose évoluer, exigèrent d'en savoir plus : en quoi ces aurors seraient-ils plus qualifiés que les précédents ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir appelés avant ? Qui étaient-ils ? Sirius refusa de répondre, gardant le silence et attendant que la famille s'apaise. Ce serait son dernier geste. Le dernier, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des sorciers comme les autres. Tout ce qu'il leur avait accordé toutes ces années, ces protections rapprochées et autres facilités dont ils avaient bénéficié en toute amitié, ils pourraient tirer un trait dessus. Définitivement.

Cependant, la petite était en danger et il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire, Lily et Nymph' lui en auraient voulu. D'autant plus que l'affaire était étrange : alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, Victoire Weasley, âgée de six ans, avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Des voisins l'avaient vu marcher sur la route, mais personne n'aurait su dire où elle allait. Quelques heures plus tard, un message fut envoyé aux parents : les kidnappeurs les informaient qu'ils avaient pris leur fille. Cette affaire étonnait un peu Sirius : pas de rançon exigée, pas de menaces… Juste pour les informer : on a votre gosse, point. Quel était l'intérêt ? Exiger de l'argent plus tard ? Les menacer ? Bill travaillait à Gringotts, c'était une possibilité… mais cette affaire demeurait curieuse, c'était bien la première fois qu'on s'en prenait ainsi aux Weasley. Les attaques physiques ou à la baguette, oui, parce que Bill travaillait justement dans une banque, Percy au ministère, les jumeaux dans une boutique célèbre du chemin de Traverse et enfin Ron à cause de sa notoriété de gardien dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley dont il avait considérablement amélioré le niveau.

Ses aurors lui avaient demandé un peu de temps, il était difficile de remonter jusqu'aux kidnappeurs en raison du peu d'indices qu'ils donnaient, autant sur leurs motivation que sur leur localisation. Mais Sirius allait accélérer ce temps, il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il savait que ça allait gueuler dans les chaumières. Maugrey allait encore lui taper sur les nerfs, à lui gueuler qu'ils étaient en manque d'effectif et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'appeler ces deux-là pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais tant pis.

Tant pis…

Il était fatigué. A une époque, les choses auraient été différentes : Sirius aurait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver cette petite fille terrorisée qui pouvait se trouver n'importe où et à qui il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi. Mais les années étaient passées et il se sentait de moins en moins touché par l'importance de ce genre d'affaires : il les traitait, comme la plupart des employés de cette bâtisse, avec un regard purement administratif, sans émotions, comme une tâche qu'il fallait accomplir et voilà tout. L'époque où il était un homme capable de décrocher la lune pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait était passée depuis longtemps. Il le savait, et ne s'en inquiétait plus.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et sa secrétaire, cette charmante Mrs Gardener entrouvrit la porte pour y laisser passer sa tête et le haut de son buste. Son arrivée créa un silence dans la pièce, le groupe se coupa en deux pour laisser Sirius voir la porte.

« Blondie est là, je les fais entrer ?

- Oui, fais donc. »

Elle s'effaça, alors que Sirius croisait ses mains sous son menton, les coudes sur le bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Deux aurors entrèrent dans la pièce, coupant net la voix de ceux qui auraient voulu parler. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur alors que les deux aurors, leurs pompes claquant sur le parquet ciré, se postaient devant la porte, le visage fermé et l'habit sombre.

Il y avait des personnes dont il était difficile d'oublier le visage, et des couples dont il était difficile d'ignorer l'allure. Ces deux aurors étaient des phénomènes à eux tous seuls et ne formaient pas une équipe des plus banales. Tous deux portaient ces longues robes noires caractéristiques des aurors, dont tout le devant s'attachait avec des agrafes, faisant penser à une sorte de long manteau moldu qui leur permettait de passer inaperçu dans les rues londoniennes.

Le premier qui entra était un grand homme bien bâti aux épaules solides. Le visage fin, pâle, encadré de cheveux blond clair coupés assez courts pour qu'aucune mèche ne lui gâche la vue, il possédait des yeux bleu gris et vifs qui avaient quelque chose de froid, d'inquiétant, allant de paire avec l'expression neutre de son visage. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, il n'y avait rien de chaleureux en lui, mais plutôt quelque chose de renfermé, de secret. Voire d'hostile.

Bien que son visage ait indubitablement mûri et que son corps se soit endurci, il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître cet espèce de gringalet qu'il avait été à une époque.

Draco Malfoy se tenait dans le bureau de Sirius Black, le regard froid, le visage neutre, le corps rigide et droit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Weasley quand ils reconnurent celui qui fut leur ennemi, autrefois, si changé, si grand et si solide, comme si ses deux pieds posés sur le parquet étaient plantés à même le sol, comme si rien n'aurait pu l'en faire tomber.

Près de lui se tenait une femme, qui à elle seule rendait leur duo des plus étranges. A vu d'œil, on lui aurait donné le double de l'âge de l'homme à son côté, mais, bien plus petite que lui, elle possédait un visage aux traits fins et presque aristocratique, plutôt joli, mais qui était en totale contradiction avec la blancheur immaculé de sa chevelure, ramenée derrière sa nuque. C'était comme si l'âge de sa figure ne correspondait pas à cette chevelure de neige. Chevelure qui contrastait avec la pâleur presque inquiétante de son teint, deux yeux d'un bleu clair, délavé, donnant une pointe de couleur à l'ensemble blafard.

Le couple qu'ils formaient dégageait une impression de froideur et de réserve, ce qui les mit tout de suite mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que c'était Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique, qu'ils avaient longtemps cru disparu ou exilé, qui se trouvait là, devant eux, dans ce bureau prestigieux. Fleur et Bill le connaissaient trop peu, mais ils surent immédiatement que l'homme refuserait la mission, et il était loin d'être le seul à le penser. Il y avait des haines inexplicables qui ne pourraient jamais être apaisées, et ce n'était certainement pas la disgrâce de sa famille et de son nom qui allait arranger les choses entre les Weasley et les Malfoy.

Il n'accepterait jamais.

Et il aurait bien raison.

« Ah, vous voilà, tous les deux. J'ai failli attendre. Tenez. »

Sirius, au fond très amusé par la situation, prit un rouleau de parchemin à sa droite et le jeta à Malfoy qui l'attrapa au vol avant de l'ouvrir aussitôt, sa collègue se penchant vers lui pour le parcourir des yeux. Quand elle eut terminé, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en jetant un regard peu avenant à son supérieur.

« T'en as encore beaucoup des missions de merde ? Me sors pas l'excuse du manque d'effectif, elle me sort par les yeux, celle-là.

- J'ai pas d'autre excuse à te donner. T'es pas contente, c'est pareil.

- On n'est pas la seule équipe d'aurors en réserve, je te signale !

- Surtout qu'on n'est plus habilité à faire ce genre de mission, signala Malfoy, levant les yeux au (du) parchemin, la voix trainante et un peu grave.

- Dalton a besoin de quatre aurors de catégorie 3 pour…

- Ok c'est bon, on prend.

- Quoi ?! Putain Black ça c'est bas !

- On a combien de temps ?

- Vingt-quatre heures. Pas une minute de plus. Je la veux ici, demain, pour quatorze heures. »

Malfoy fit un léger mouvement de tête puis tourna les talons, alors que sa collègue semblait à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Elle finit par jeter un regard noir à son supérieur, accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur fort distingué, avant de quitter la pièce, rageuse.

La porte de la pièce claqua derrière elle.

Ils n'avaient regardé aucune personne se trouvant dans la pièce, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Comme si ce nom figurant sur le parchemin ne leur évoquait absolument personne.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenue. Sirius leur avait demandé d'être patients, avant de les jeter tout bonnement dehors, le visage tendu et le regard terrible. Lassé de l'énervement de cette famille de dingue et des crises de nerfs de Fleur, Blaise avait fini par quitter le Terrier le plus discrètement possible, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Hermione qui n'était sans doute pas prête de rentrer chez elle. Enfin, chacun sa merde, avait-il pensé. Elle n'avait qu'à gueuler un bon coup sur son mari ou tout simplement partir comme lui avait décidé de le faire.

Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il avait suivi les Weasley dans une sorte d'élan de solidarité, parce qu'il s'était senti obligé de le faire, et dans le fond, pour profiter du spectacle, aussi. Quand Charlie lui avait dit qu'ils comptaient aller voir Sirius, Blaise s'était sérieusement demandé comment il allait les recevoir. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz avec le directeur de la Sécurité, et vu tous les services qu'il leur avait rendu ces dernières années, Blaise avait de bonnes raisons de douter de son investissement supplémentaire dans cette affaire. Il devait être fatigué de l'attitude de cette famille si modeste propulsée du jour au lendemain à la Une des journaux et qui, par malheur, avait pris la grosse tête. Et sept ans après les faits, elle n'avait guère dégonflé…

Par pitié envers Hermione, Blaise s'était dit qu'il passerait la soirée avec eux, qu'il écouterait Fleur se lamenter sans cesse et supporterait cette bande d'abrutis de rouquins. Sans doute ne serait-il pas mieux à leur place, si c'était sa propre fille qui avait été enlevée, mais après tout ce que Sirius avait fait, jamais il ne serait aller taper un scandale comme ils l'avaient fait, par respect pour cet homme que Blaise admirait profondément. Cependant, le black avait décidé d'être patient, ce soir. Pour Charlie.

Mais il avait craqué.

Il avait craqué quand Fleur avait osé essayer de contacter Nymph' pour au final tomber sur Remus, à travers la cheminée du Terrier. C'était soit il partait, soit il lui expliquait sa façon de penser. Et, franchement, il était fatigué de toute cette affaire, de cette maudite famille qu'il ne supportait plus ces derniers temps, et puis…

Et puis…

Il valait mieux qu'il parte. Rester aurait été trop… compliqué. Il aurait pensé à trop de choses, puis il aurait fini par s'énerver et se fâcher avec l'un de ses beaux-frères. Alors il avait fait signe à Charlie puis quitté les lieux. Trente minutes plus tard, il était chez lui, dans cette petite maison de campagne qu'il habitait depuis près de cinq ans. Blaise s'était ensuite installé près de la fenêtre, dans le fauteuil de Charlie, et il avait regardé les barrières qui encerclaient la réserve, non loin de la couveuse, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Une fumée grisâtre s'échappait du bâtiment, et des enclos, plus loin, qu'il ne pouvait guère voir mais qu'il imaginait sans mal, les ayant visités à maintes reprises.

Son regard resta fixé sur cette fumée qu'il percevait en dépit du manque de lumière. Cette maudite fumée à laquelle il avait eu tant de mal à s'habituer, mais à laquelle il s'était faite, comme à beaucoup de choses…

En dépit de son âge, Blaise avait fait parti de ces jeunes sorciers qui durent faire un choix : suivre sa famille ou suivre ses idées. Fils de Bogdan Zabini, fameux avocat et mangemort fort discret, Blaise était promis à une prometteuse carrière dans les hautes sphères de cette sinistre société. Lors de sa septième année, alors qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour Noël afin de recevoir la marque, le jeune homme intégra les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix. S'en suivit d'un double jeu, Blaise allant et venant entre le Square Grimmaurd et le quartier général des Mangemorts qui ne cessait de changer de localisation, sans jamais toutefois recevoir la marque. Un exploit. Blaise était pourtant persuadé que les négociations qu'il avait entreprises avec son père n'aboutiraient pas, mais visiblement, l'idée qu'il serait stupide de le marquer, sous peine de le trahir aux yeux de leurs ennemis, fit mouche.

Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et en quelques semaines, il devint un adulte, renonçant à ses rêves et à son avenir, menacés par Lord Voldemort qui, à tout instant, aurait pu tout lui prendre. Absolument tout. Le jeune homme qu'il était alors vivait la peur au ventre, craignant d'être démasqué à un moment ou à un autre.

Vivant la plupart du temps au Square Grimmaurd, Blaise fut amené à fréquenter la famille Weasley, et plus particulièrement Ron et Hermione, qui avaient son âge et une maturité défiant toutes ses espérances. Mais surtout, il fut amené à rencontrer le second fils de la fratrie, Charlie, qui tomba éperdument amoureux de lui, au premier regard.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Charlie était laid ou désagréable. C'était un homme pas bien grand comparé à ses autres frères. A vrai dire, il faisait quasiment la même taille que Blaise, mais Charlie compensait par une carrure solide, de part sa profession. Il était l'un des rares sorciers de la maison à ne pas porter de robes au quotidien, car elles étaient trop peu pratiques dans le cadre de son activité et il avaient perdu l'habitude d'en mettre systématiquement, et autant le dire, ses pantalons et ses débardeurs ne pouvaient que mettre sa musculature naturelle en valeur. Son visage était quant à lui un peu différent de celui de ses frères : comme Percy, il n'avait pas les joues et le nez piqueté de tâches de rousseur, ce qui rendait son visage assez clair et dégagé, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Blaise.

Physiquement, oui, Charlie était bel homme, ou tout du moins, il rentrait dans les canons de beauté de Blaise, qui avait compris depuis bien longtemps que les filles étaient loin d'être son dada. Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme avait été intéressé par cet homme un peu rude mais à la réserve touchante. Bien qu'il ne pense qu'à ses dragons, il était capable d'aborder de nombreux sujets d'actualité, et enfin, sa vie d'éternel célibataire le rendait indépendant et dépourvu de cet humour et ces taquineries de mec en manque d'affection. En somme, Charlie était un type génial, dix fois plus intéressant que la quasi-totalité de ses frères et sœurs, à la différence de son aîné que Blaise avait toujours beaucoup respecté. Bill et Charlie étaient de la même trempe.

Cependant, de part son éducation et son caractère, Blaise préférait les hommes plus raffinés et on ne pouvait pas dire que Charlie corresponde parfaitement à ses critères : il n'avait jamais réussi à se fixer avec personne et vivait comme éternel célibataire, avec tout ce que ça comportait, entre les sales habitudes vestimentaires, alimentaires, et cet humour un peu lourd qu'il ne pratiquait jamais avec lui mais dont il ne se départait pas avec son frère aîné et ses cadets. C'était un homme, un vrai de vrai, comme disait Pansy, quand elle intégra à son tour le manoir des Black.

Pendant des mois, Blaise le repoussa. Charlie lui fit très rapidement comprendre son attirance à son égard, flirtant gentiment mais non moins sérieusement avec lui. En vain. Il eut beau entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il désirait qu'il préférait les hommes moins rudes, plus raffinés, et même plus jeunes, rien n'y fit. Enfin, cette dernière remarque froissa un peu Charlie, il avait 25 ans à l'époque tandis que Blaise allait être majeur dans les mois à venir, mais cet argument ne put durer bien longtemps, ce qui désespéra l'étudiant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Charlie ne lui correspondait pas… Quitte à choisir, il préfèrerait encore Bill. Cette remarque, qui jaillit de sa bouche comme un boulet de canon, blessa terriblement son soupirant qui cessa du jour au lendemain de lui adresser la parole et même de le regarder.

Etrangement, Blaise se sentit coupable : il n'était pas du genre à s'affliger en de pareils cas, mais la gentillesse, l'honnêteté et cet humour agréable dont il faisait preuve avec lui depuis le début, sans se fier aux préjugés, comme ses frères l'avaient fait, lui manquaient, et surtout, le faisaient culpabiliser. Il essaya alors de détendre l'atmosphère et de l'aborder gentiment, mais Charlie continua de l'ignorer : il lui répondait par politesse mais ça s'arrêtait là. Le plus dérangeant était sans doute qu'il n'y avait aucun mépris chez lui ni aucune colère : c'était comme si tout était reparti de zéro, comme si Blaise venait tout juste d'intégrer leurs rangs et qu'il faisait le con en le jugeant sans le connaître. Et ça faisait mal, dans un sens. Il avait été le plus gentil, le plus accueillant de tous, sans arrière-pensées, de prime abord. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait commencé à tâter le terrain et à le draguer.

Et ça lui manquait. Cette gentillesse, cette complicité, sa façon de le taquiner et de lui parler sans tabous.

Il fallait croire que le comparer à son frère aîné lui avait plus de mal que Blaise ne l'aurait cru, et il comprendrait plus tard que cette continuelle comparaison entre eux deux, quand ils étaient gosses, avait laissé des marques. Dans ces mots, Charlie avait à nouveau été confronté à son aîné, plus beau, plus fin et sans doute plus agréable que lui. L'idée que Bill était plus âgé que lui mais qu'il plairait davantage à Blaise n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Mais envisager une relation avec lui était compliqué. Plus que son physique et son caractère, c'était son âge, son métier et son lieu de vie qui freinaient grandement Blaise. C'était toujours long et compliqué de passer les douanes et il ne se voyait pas le faire régulièrement pour aller le voir, et encore moins de s'enterrer en Roumanie. Charlie était décidemment trop éloigné de ses idéaux pour lui convenir.

Pourtant…

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux tous seuls dans la salle à manger, Blaise s'était levé et s'était assis sur ses genoux avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Charlie s'était laissé faire : il était d'humeur morose depuis deux jours, l'enfermement ne semblait vraiment pas lui réussir. Il avait levé la tête pour l'interroger des yeux et Blaise l'avait embrassé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait pris, une impulsion, sans doute. Une envie de tester, de voir où ça le mènerait. Et leur relation avait commencé, avec ses hauts et ses bas…

A la fin de la guerre, quand leur camp l'emporta sur les mangemorts, Blaise se posa des questions, quant à son avenir. Il avait envisagé de quitter Charlie car sortir avec lui serait bien plus compliqué qu'avant, mais son rouquin de petit ami avait réussi à le convaincre d'utiliser son statut de héros de guerre pour raccourcir son temps d'attendre aux douanes. Blaise ne fut pas compliqué à convaincre, à vrai dire, Charlie semblait visiblement s'attendre à un peu plus de hargne de sa part, tant il avait eu du mal à l'attirer à lui. Les difficultés qui bloquaient Blaise ne semblaient alors plus si insurmontables que ça.

Ce que Charlie ignorait à ce moment-là, c'était que Blaise avait enfin compris pourquoi sortir avec Charlie ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. A vrai dire, cet homme lui faisait peur, car à ses yeux, il était douloureusement parfait. Avec ses défauts et ses qualités, c'était le genre d'homme qui l'avait toujours fait rêver. Mais à la différence de Bill, il n'avait pas un travail posé, sans aléas parfois douloureux, il ne vivait pas sur Londres et vivre avec lui reviendrait à s'exiler. De toute évidence, Charlie n'était pas fait pour lui. Mais quelques mois passés à l'embrasser, s'enfermer avec lui dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les jumeaux une ou deux heures pour discuter et se câliner, manger et vivre à ses côtés, sous le regard plus ou moins bienveillant des membres de l'Ordre, l'avaient rendu accro à ce type trop bien pour lui, qui savait le détendre, le rassurer…

Leur relation ne fut pas simple. Il y eut de nombreuses disputes, sur des sujets assez divers d'ailleurs. Blaise n'aurait jamais cru que vivre une relation à distance avec un type comme Charlie aurait été si compliquée, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas seulement la distance qui posait problème. Le rouquin n'avait absolument aucune conscience de ses charmes, ce qui mettait souvent Blaise dans une rage folle, quand il voyait des femmes et même des hommes se mettre à le draguer sans que son petit ami ne s'en rende compte. La distance rendait leurs rapports difficiles et si Blaise ne lâcha pas l'affaire c'était bien parce que Charlie se montrait particulièrement attentif et patient avec lui.

Cependant, il y avait aussi leur lieu de vie : si son environnement lui paraissait naturel, il n'avait rien d'agréable pour Blaise, qui venait le plus souvent y passer ses week-ends ou ses vacances. C'était difficile de s'habituer à ce village au milieu de nulle part, planté à côté de la réserve de dragons afin d'en (d'y) loger les employés. Un village trop petit au goût de Blaise qui avait l'impression d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait tenir ? Qu'est-ce qui avait rendu ce milieu hostile si cher à son cœur, au point qu'à ce jour, pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait quitté ? Blaise n'aurait su le dire… Il s'y était fait, à mesure que ses sentiments pour Charlie se renforçaient. L'image si négative qu'il avait eue de lui n'avait guère changée, à la différence près que tout ce qui l'avait dérangé auparavant, il avait appris à l'aimer . Il aimait son langage, sa façon trop franche et honnête de s'exprimer, ses longues conversations sur les dragons qu'il l'emmenait voir, de temps en temps… Charlie le comprenait mieux que personne et il le chérissait sans l'étouffer. Même s'ils n'avaient pas un train de vie luxueux, cela lui suffisait.

Leur relation avait pris un cap quelques années plus tôt, quand son amant le demanda en mariage. Cela faisait alors deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et même s'ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, leurs sentiments et leur envie d'être réunis sous un même toit n'étaient plus à démontrer. Cependant, avec ses études, Blaise ne se voyait pas encore déménager en Roumanie, d'autant plus que Charlie n'en avait jamais parlé et semblait satisfait de son train de vie : boulot la semaine et chéri à la maison le week-end. Il avait gardé son côté « vieux garçon » et Blaise ne se voyait pas lui proposer une vie à deux. A un moment, le rouquin avait envisagé de travailler dans une réserve en Angleterre mais il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée, Blaise lui faisant comprendre que son déménagement ferait plaisir à tout le monde sauf lui. Son Charlie, il aimait ce pays, ses collègues, son train de vie et ses dragons.

Autant dire que Blaise tomba des nues quand Charlie lui fit sa demande. Sur le coup, il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il avait peur du mariage et de tout ce que cela induisait. Sa mère s'était mariée sept fois, les beaux-pères s'étaient enchaînés, le guérissant à vie. Blaise était trop jeune encore dans sa tête et il était persuadé qu'une telle union finirait par les détruire. Cependant, il savait aussi que refuser ferait beaucoup de mal à Charlie, il y verrait forcément un rejet. Un de plus. Il rebasculerait dans cet espèce d'état d'esprit où il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui et qu'il était incapable de le rendre heureux. Alors que le problème, ce n'était pas leur union, leur vie à deux ou leur avenir… C'était l'institution même du mariage qui le dérangeait. Embarrassé mais refusant les non-dits, Blaise lui avait avoué son ressenti. Alors, Charlie lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui.

Cela faisait à peu près cinq ans que Blaise vivait en Roumanie avec Charlie, dans ce petit village qu'il détestait autrefois mais qui était petit à petit devenu son chez-lui. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mariés, malgré l'insistance de ses beaux-parents qui auraient voulu le faire entrer définitivement dans la famille. Charlie ne lui avait plus jamais vraiment demandé sa main : ils vivaient ensemble et cela semblait lui suffire. Ils portaient tous deux une alliance de façon symbolique, pour eux, mais aussi pour faire taire les mauvaises langues.

En somme, Blaise Zabini n'était pas malheureux : il avait un homme attentionné qui le comprenait et parvenait à le rendre heureux, une famille qui l'avait accueilli sans conditions, des amis, un travail… Tout pour être heureux, en quelque sorte, à tout juste vingt-cinq ans.

Pourtant, il avait un trou, dans la poitrine. Un trou qu'il était parvenu à combler au fil du temps et même à oublier… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy entre dans cette pièce, sans leur jeter le moindre regard, et qu'il en parte, le visage fermé…

« Blaise ? »

Arraché à ses pensées, le Noir tourna la tête. Charlie se trouvait au pas de la porte du salon plongé dans le noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans le noir ?

- Je méditais en t'attendant, lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

- Je vais me doucher, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Prends ton temps. »

Charlie hocha la tête et disparut. Blaise baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tenaient sa tasse de thé tiède, puis les leva vers la fenêtre. Il devait savoir. Charlie le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour ne pas se douter qu'il pensait à Draco.

Le revoir avait été comme une grande baffe en pleine tête. C'était comme si son cœur s'arrêtait soudain.

C'avait été si douloureux de le revoir… Tout un tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Des souvenirs de leur adolescence, de cette amitié perdue… Draco avait tellement changé. L'enfant, l'adolescent, le jeune homme qu'il avait été s'était métamorphosé en un auror plus baraqué, plus musclé qu'autrefois. Son visage avait gagné en maturité et ses cheveux, un peu plus courts qu'auparavant, étaient libres, toujours aussi fins et aussi clairs. Ses yeux bleu gris n'avaient rien perdu de leur froideur, ils étaient même devenus plus durs, plus vifs… Il avait changé. Blaise avait même cru y voir quelque chose qui n'y était pas, auparavant. Un peu comme s'ils s'étaient assombris, comme si la lueur qui y brillait n'existait plus… tout semblait si fermé, si froid autour de lui…

Il ne leur avait même pas adressé un regard. Blaise avait été si surpris de le voir entrer, le visage fermé, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'indifférence de l'ancien Serpentard et ce ne fut que quand il partit qu'il réalisa l'attitude du blond, qui avait fait comme s'il était seul dans la pièce avec son patron et sa collègue. A (À) croire qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au nom de famille figurant sur le parchemin… Plus que le revoir après tout ce temps, c'était son indifférence qui avait blessé Blaise au plus haut point.

A Poudlard, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas d'amis. La plupart des membres de son entourage étaient des soupirants ou des lèche-culs. Blaise avait toujours eu la sensation d'être entre les deux : il n'était pas son ami à proprement parler, mais ses relations avec Draco étaient plutôt bonnes, du moins assez pour qu'il lui parle de choses assez personnelles, et apparemment, il était le seul avec lequel il avait ce genre de comportement.

Il savait qu'il était plutôt proche avec Théodore Nott, mais c'était différent. Théodore n'était pas du genre à se mêler à la foule, à se déplacer en groupe et encore moins à sympathiser avec son entourage. C'était une sorte d'oiseau sauvage. Draco n'avait pas la même complicité avec lui qu'avec Blaise.

Cependant, à cette époque-là, Blaise n'aurait su dire si le blond le considérait comme un ami. Encore à ce jour, il se posait la question. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour ça, Draco avait toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, mystérieux, voire même un peu étrange sur les bords. D'où ce que Blaise considérait malgré tout comme de l'amitié avec Théodore, qui avait lui aussi un côté sombre, beaucoup plus que le black. Ce denier n'avait pas été élevé comme eux, il n'avait pas grandi avec cette haine des moldus et cette supériorité de leur sang qui en faisaient des sorciers à part. Cela dit, le blond avait un comportement différent des autres vis-à-vis de lui… Ou alors Blaise s'était-il fait des idées… car lui, il aurait voulu être son ami. Pas par intérêt. Parce qu'il l'appréciait, malgré ses mauvais côtés, son arrogance et son narcissisme.

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition du Lord, et Blaise ne l'avait plus revu. A l'époque où il jouait double-jeu, il rencontrait régulièrement Draco, et même quand sa famille tomba en disgrâce, il continua à le croiser au Manoir Malfoy ou dans d'autres demeures, le quartier général des mangemorts n'étant jamais fixe. Ils se perdirent totalement de vue quand Blaise quitta les mangemorts, quand il lui fut impossible d'échapper à la Marque : le Maître commençait à avoir des doutes sur lui et Blaise abdiqua face aux supplications de Charlie. Rogue garda longtemps une rancune tenace envers eux deux pour leur comportement égoïste et Blaise en eut des remords. A la fois d'avoir lâché l'affaire, à cause de celui dont il tombait éperdument amoureux, et d'avoir abandonné celui qu'il considérait alors comme son ami.

La trahison avait dû être énorme pour Draco. Contrairement à Blaise, cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il avait reçu la marque et qu'il œuvrait pour le Maître. Il essayait de se cramponner comme il pouvait et Blaise était un de ses soutiens, tout comme Draco était le sien. Dans le fond, il s'était toujours demandé si Draco était au courant de son double jeu depuis le début. S'il savait qu'en réalité Blaise était dans l'autre camp, et non pas dans le leur. Lui en avait-il voulu de l'avoir laissé seul ? De ne pas avoir continué plus longtemps sa magouille ?

Et que pensait-il, de tout ça, à présent qu'il avait la vie de sa nièce entre les mains ? Pas étonnant que les Weasley se rongent les sangs au Terrier, Draco les haïssait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce que lui racontait son père, la guerre ne l'avait pas épargné, loin de là, et sa famille avait été dépossédée d'une bonne partie de ses biens. Il avait été attaqué de toutes part et c'était un miracle qu'il soit devenu auror.

Cela ne tenait sans doute qu'au soutien de Rogue qui l'avait défendu bec et ongles lors de son procès, martelant que le jeune homme avait été impliqué dans cette guerre contre sa volonté et que son plus grand crime était d'avoir fait rentrer des mangemorts dans l'école. C'était cela, ou sa mère était tuée. Motif presque ridicule comparé à l'ampleur de son crime, mais qui n'en aurait pas fait de même à sa place, pour protéger une personne qu'on aimait ? Où étaient le ministre et les aurors, quand leur tâche était de localiser ces mangemorts qui voulaient entrer dans l'école ? Qu'avaient-ils fait jusque là pour protéger l'école et ses élèves ? Qu'ont-ils fait quand Poudlard était attaqué ? Mais par Merlin, pourquoi s'en prendre à un enfant qui a voulu protéger sa mère, qui a écouté son père et ses sbires qui auraient dû être enfermés à Azkaban au lieu d'être laissés en liberté toutes ces années ?

Severus Rogue parvint à obtenir son acquittement. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de Draco Malfoy. Blaise ne sut jamais ce qu'il était devenu et il enfouit ce nom au plus profond de sa mémoire. De toute manière, il devait le haïr, à cause de sa trahison et de cette vie dorée qu'il menait aux côtés de Charlie Weasley. A quoi bon se faire du mal…

Et soudain, il réapparaissait. Comme sorti des ténèbres…

Ses yeux bleu gris. Sa voix froide. Son visage pâle...

« Blaise ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Un auror. Un homme…

« Blaise… »

Il le croyait mort, disparu quelque part, dans le monde. Alors qu'il était tout près de lui, à Londres, grouillant sous ce grand bâtiment avec d'autres êtres de son espèce.

« Chéri ? »

Il avait refait sa vie…

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

**OoO**

Aucune lumière ne passait à travers les fenêtres de la maison. En quittant le boulot, Sirius avait espéré qu'il y ait quelqu'un, histoire qu'il n'avale pas son dîner tout seul comme un malheureux dans sa cuisine. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce soir encore, il allait se retrouver encore seul devant son assiette, que son homme lui avait sans doute préparée avant d'aller se coucher. En même temps, il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir : il était minuit passé et il n'était plus bon à rien, tout juste capable de traîner sa carcasse jusqu'à sa cuisine puis son lit.

Le dos en compote et les yeux explosés, Sirius passa la porte de son jardin en calculant mentalement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas pris de vacances. Cela devait bien faire trois mois. Et encore, par vacances, cela voulait souvent dire « journées à la maison avec les marmots ». La dernière fois qu'il s'était vraiment enfui de chez lui, cela remontait à l'hiver dernier, même pas une semaine. Il comptait prendre ses congés dans les mois à venir, histoire de se reposer et d'éviter que son corps ne le lâche complètement, mais James voulait absolument qu'ils passent une semaine tous ensembles et il avait recruté ses deux fils et Teddy pour faire flancher son meilleur ami. Et Merlin savait comme Sirius était faible face à ses trois neveux…

Cela faisait quelques années déjà qu'il vivait dans cette petite maison isolée, en pleine campagne et sans aucun voisin. Il avait songé un temps à emménager dans le Manoir familial et d'y faire de nombreux travaux afin d'en effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, il se voyait mal y vivre seul et Lily lui avait un jour parlé de son projet d'ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier. James avait des biens mais aucun ne semblait lui convenir pour installer ces enfants dans le besoin, Sirius lui avait alors accordé son Manoir pour une bouchée de pain symbolique. Autant que cette demeure serve à quelque chose et apporte un peu de confort et de bonheur à ces enfants.

Ainsi, par rapport à ce qu'il avait connu, cette maison était bien petite, mais elle était dix fois trop grande pour lui et son compagnon. Cependant, tous deux avaient besoin d'espace, de part leurs activités respectives, et Sirius voulait avoir de la place pour accueillir ses amis et ses neveux et nièces. Il avait fait construire une piscine dans le jardin pour eux et certaines pièces de la maison leur étaient réservées, comme des chambres ou une salle de jeu. Parfois, Remus lui disait qu'il devrait céder aux joies de la paternité plutôt que de pourrir les enfants des autres. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas d'enfants. Il n'était pas digne d'en avoir et n'avait absolument rien de bon à lui leur léguer. Sa famille était aussi pourrie que lui. Mieux valait qu'il chérisse ces gamins.

Et puis, quelles que soient les excuses qu'il voulait bien se donner, avoir une grande maison s'était imposé quand il avait dû trouver un logement où s'établir. A l'époque, il était célibataire, il osait tout juste s'occuper seul de Teddy et même pas de travail. Juste un compte en banque bien rempli. Et un besoin viscéral d'espace, de liberté, sans personne autour de lui et sans pièces étroites qui se refermaient sur lui quand il s'y attendait le moins…

Une fois devant sa porte, Sirius sortit son trousseau de clé de sa poche de pantalon et l'ouvrit sans bruit. A peine mit-il un pied chez lui qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait son amant couché à l'étage et qui semblait dormir, et puis quelqu'un d'autre, installé dans son salon plongé dans le noir. L'homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, retirer sa cape et ses chaussures, puis pénétrer dans la pièce à vivre. D'un mouvement de la main, les lampes s'allumèrent et il découvrit alors la silhouette de Bill Weasley, avachi dans le canapé, les jambes allongées devant lui. Il avait ce regard hagard de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à dormir depuis plusieurs nuits, les yeux enfoncés et soulignés de cernes, le teint pâle. Il devait avoir bu, aussi. Sans doute était-il venu ici, comme une âme en peine, et puis on lui avait ouvert et il était resté là, tout seul, comme un con dans son salon.

Sirius était partagé entre l'agacement et la colère. Le comportement de sa famille l'avait profondément déçu, il était fatigué de ces gens-là. Il se doutait qu'ils finiraient par le faire un jour, mais il avait vraiment cru qu'ils auraient un minimum de respect pour lui. Mais non. Ils étaient devenus des hommes et des femmes imbus d'eux-mêmes, alors qu'ils ne devaient leur statut de héros qu'à la disparition de Harry Potter.

Sept longues années étaient passées depuis la bataille finale. Et avec les années, les souvenirs s'en étaient également allés, périssant petit à petit. Sirius n'était pas une personne qui oubliait. Mais plus les années passaient et plus il oubliait pourquoi Harry les avait aimés, et sans doute était-ce dû au fait que les Weasley oubliaient eux-mêmes l'époque ou leur vie modeste les rendaient plus sympathiques et conciliants. Le souvenir de Harry ne pourrait pas les sauver bien longtemps. Pas dans l'estime de Sirius, en tout cas. Cela faisait des années que Severus lui disait qu'il devait les laisser tomber et ne plus s'intéresser à leur sort, mais c'était compliqué de tirer un trait sur ce qui avait constitué l'univers affectif de son filleul, qu'il avait trop peu connu.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Lui demanda Sirius en traversant le salon.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bill en serrant la main que l'auror lui tendait. La lumière me faisait mal aux yeux.

- Viens dans la cuisine. »

Bill se leva, suivant son aîné dans la petite cuisine où Sirius inspecta son four à micro-ondes avant de le mettre en marche, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il proposa un verre à son hôte et alla chercher une bouteille d'alcool pour le servir. Puis, Sirius sortit un deuxième verre et le passa sous le robinet pour le servir. Bill fronça les sourcils, étonné, avant de se rappeler que Sirius buvait rarement.

« Comment tu fais pour t'en passer ?

- De quoi ?

- L'alcool.

- J'en bois de temps en temps, tu sais… »

Sirius eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait été dépendant d'autres substances plus dangereuses que ce whisky, mais il préféra se taire.

« Comment tu fais, quand c'est dur ? »

Il replongeait. Tout simplement. Les potions, les herbes… Tout était bon, pour le faire tomber dans l'oubli. Mais l'alcool, ce n'était pas son truc. Ca l'était devenu en quittant la prison, car c'était facile d'en avoir et ça ne coutait pas cher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ma fille. »

Sirius se leva pour prendre son assiette chauffée et la posa sur la table. Puis il s'assit devant et commença à manger, sans un mot. Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Tu ne dis rien.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on s'excuse.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre.

- Je sais que…

- Non, tu ne sais rien. Vous me cassez les couilles, les Weasley, et ça commence sérieusement à bien faire. Ce service, c'était le dernier, j'espère que tu en as conscience, Bill. C'est la dernière fois que je vous rends ce genre de service. »

Bill se tut. Il tenait nerveusement son verre, les yeux baissés. Il avait l'esprit sans doute embrumé mais devait avoir bien conscience des conséquences de ses actes. Il regretterait sans doute plus tard, quand il aurait sa fille dans ses bras et que James commencerait petit à petit à réduire le nombre de leurs rencontres, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

« Victoire sera là demain après-midi.

- Tes aurors n'ont pas su la trouver…

- La première équipe a échoué, ça arrive. Ils étaient bons, j'en ai envoyé des meilleurs. L'affaire sera réglée demain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois vraiment que je m'en fous, de ta fille ? J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour vous, et résultat, vous venez faire une manif' dans mon bureau et tu débarques en pleine nuit chez moi…

- Je m'inquiète pour ma fille ! S'écria le rouquin. Malfoy…

- Eh bien, quelle maturité… Vous en êtes donc là ? »

Sirius le regardait de ses yeux noirs injectés de sang, l'air sérieux. Il paraissait épuisé et peu apte à tenir une conversation correcte. Bill savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir mais l'idée que ce soit Malfoy qui soit à la recherche de sa fille l'empêchait de dormir. Ils s'étaient monté la tête toute la soirée… sans doute pour rien.

« Bill, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée une seconde qu'il ait pu changer ? Quand on voit ce que ta famille est devenue après la guerre, quand on voit comment vous avez changé, tu ne t'es pas…

- Sirius, tu exagères !

- Moi, j'exagère ? Moi ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ingrats qui n'a même pas conscience des avantages qu'ils ont par rapport aux autres ! Tu penses à tous ces mômes disparus qu'on passe notre temps à chercher, qu'on met des semaines, des mois à trouver ? T'as pas l'impression que je t'ai fait passer avant tous les autres ? T'as pas l'impression d'être passé pour un con, à venir taper un scandale avec toute ta famille parce que ça ne va pas assez vite ?! Je ne suis pas à votre service, Bill, je ne l'ai jamais été. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est par affection pour certains de tes frères, pour tes parents, et surtout, parce que vous avez compté pour Harry. Mais ça, c'est fini. Quand je vois à quel point vous êtes ingrats, ça me dégoûte. Et en plus, tu viens contester mes choix ? Tu viens me dire que Malfoy va mal faire son boulot parce qu'il vous déteste ? Mais par Merlin, mais quel âge as-tu, Bill ?! »

Ils étaient à présents aussi bien réveillés l'un que l'autre. Sirius le dardait de ses yeux sombres avec colère, le visage crispé et la voix dure. Bill, lui, se sentait comme un gamin se faisant réprimander par son père… et cette boule d'angoisse qu'il traînait depuis des jours dans son ventre se transforma en honte. Il serrait les dents à se faire mal, pour se retenir de parler. De le contredire. Parce qu'il avait raison, sur toute la ligne.

« Bon sang, oublie son nom, oublie qu'il a méprisé ta famille, qu'il a été un mangemort et qu'il a un putain de sale caractère. C'est un auror, un vrai, un bon, il est plus compétent qu'une bonne partie des recrues de son âge ! Il va te ramener ta fille, il remuera ciel et terre jusqu'à mettre la main dessus. Maintenant, tu dégages de chez moi, je veux plus te voir. »

Sirius se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Bill parvint à se lever. Il eut envie de lui dire autre chose, mais il ne savait quoi, et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Sirius refermait la porte derrière lui et s'y appuyait avec un soupir.

Il sentit une sorte d'abattement lui tomber sur les épaules. Il ne parvenait même plus à s'émouvoir de Bill, il l'agaçait prodigieusement, comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait bien que Charlie qu'il apprécie encore, sans doute parce qu'il le voyait bien peu comparé aux autres. Même Ron, il avait du mal à le supporter par moments, et la seule raison pour laquelle il faisait des efforts avec lui, c'était uniquement pour sa femme. Hermione, elle, était restée la même et Sirius l'adorait toujours autant. Elle était la seule qui valait le coup…

Pendant un instant, Sirius pensa à Draco et Bérénice, partis à la recherche de cette gamine. Il eut un léger sourire en imaginant la plus âgée pester à tout bout de champ, insultant généreusement la famille Weasley et celui qui leur avait filé la mission, et le blond l'écouter vaguement sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Y penser lui apporta un léger sentiment de bonne humeur.

Mais la fatigue et la lassitude était toujours là. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il occupait le poste de Directeur de la Sécurité, se positionnant alors à la tête de tous les aurors qui grouillaient dans le sous-sol de cet immense bâtiment construit en plein milieu de Londres. Ce travail l'épuisait, en partie parce qu'il s'investissait beaucoup trop dans sa tâche, contrairement aux directeurs précédents qui déléguaient sans arrêt leur boulot, au point que leur visage n'était connu de personne. Sirius tenait le département d'une main de fer et tous les aurors le respectaient. Les récalcitrants se la fermaient.

Etrange comme il avait pu s'imposer dans ce milieu, qui lui avait été offert sur un plateau, sept ans et demi auparavant. Un poste en or, qui n'était attribué qu'aux plus méritants, aux carriéristes, à ceux qui sortaient des majors des promotions… Sirius ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe. Il était une exception, à lui tout seul…

Il était Sirius, descendant de la noble et prestigieuse famille des Black, héros de guerre et parrain du célèbre Harry Potter. Mais, surtout, il était un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Et ça…

Ca valait de l'or.

Et les élites qui l'entouraient, que ce soient ses subordonnés, ses conseillers ou bien les dirigeants des autres départements, à commencer par le Ministre de la magie même, le savaient parfaitement.

Depuis de nombreuses années déjà, la Sécurité avait besoin de sang neuf, de chamboulements, d'idées nouvelles. Elle avait besoin d'un chef non pas seulement charismatique ou vétéran, mais d'un homme capable de tenir ce département sans déléguer sans cesse, de l'incarner, d'en rajeunir les effectifs et de les pousser vers l'avant. Il fallait nettoyer tout ça, sortir les cadavres des placards.

De nombreux candidats s'offraient au Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, et ses premiers ministre. Un éminent auror avait été nommé mais il avait osé remettre en question le jugement de ce héros de guerre propulsé au sommet par ses pairs, notamment en termes de sécurité. Ceci n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de cet homme aux idées trop figées, en dépit des promesses qu'il leur avait faites. Kingsley lui avait donc préféré le fameux Sirius Black.

Sa décision avait été contestée. A juste titre. Sirius était à l'époque, extrêmement fatigué et dans une phase très noire de son existence. Il avait tout juste la force de se lever chaque matin, et en dépit des illusions qu'il donnait, il commençait sérieusement à mal tourner. Lui donner ce poste n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, vu son état de santé alarmant, mais Kingsley avait parié que lui donner ce boulot, temporairement, lui remettrait les idées en place et donnerait sans aucun doute un coup de jeune à cette vieille institution.

Dans un sens, le Ministre avait vu juste. Mais dans un autre…

Il s'était gravement trompé.

Car le Sirius Black auquel il avait eu affaire après la guerre n'était pas tout à fait le même que celui qu'il avait connu, quelques années plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus le poids de la guerre sur ses épaules, il avait beaucoup perdu dans ce conflit, à commencer par son filleul. Et Kingsley n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que lui offrir la possibilité de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir-là reviendrait à donner des armes à cet ancien prisonnier, et à en faire un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Angleterre…

En moins de six mois, Sirius Black prit possession de la Sécurité et en devint le maître incontesté. Cet homme empli de cette noirceur d'Azkaban, qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à cacher tout ce temps, s'était emparé des lieux, de ses hommes et de leur respect, dirigeant le département d'une main de fer sans rien céder. Bien qu'il n'ait absolument aucun passé dans l'univers de l'aurorat, ce qui ne lui procurait absolument aucune légitimité, il ne mit guère de temps à imposer son autorité, au nez et à la barbe du Ministère qui ne vit rien venir.

Quand Kingsley se rendit compte de la situation, il était trop tard. Et quand il songea à le décharger de ses obligations, il fut face à un mur.

Il fit face aux yeux bleu foncé, impénétrables, de cet homme qui fut un compagnon d'armes et qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et il fit face aux aurors qui, pour rien au monde, ne voulaient que leur directeur quitte son poste. Il avait trop fait pour eux. Beaucoup trop.

Un peu plus tard, encore, Kingsley comprendrait les réticences de certains de ses conseillers, qui connaissaient mieux que lui le passé de cet homme si sombre, de ce monstre sortit d'Azkaban, qu'il aurait mieux fallu garder enfermé qu'en liberté. Il était de ces hommes qu'on ne pouvait guère contrôler, maîtriser. Et cela faisait six ans et demi qu'il était à la tête de la Sécurité, et sept ans qu'il était revenu à la vie.

C'était un véritable mystère, et encore personne n'avait été capable de le résoudre. Personne n'avait su expliquer ce qui s'était passé, que ce soient les experts ou même le principal concerné. Cela s'était fait, voilà tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire…

Le soir où Lord Voldemort avait été abattu, Sirius était sorti de l'antique arcade de la Salle de la Mort, dans le Département des mystères. Il en était sorti comme il y était entré, mais vierge. De tout. Aucun souvenir ne semblait avoir résisté au voyage… Il ne se rappelait même pas de son nom. La seule chose dont il avait un vague souvenir, c'était de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel, ce jour-là… sphère blafarde, dans une immensité d'encre… puis il s'était évanoui, ou bien endormi. De froid, d'épuisement, de peur…

Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

On le retrouva le lendemain. Des langues-de-plomb faisaient leurs rondes et quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur quand ils le virent à même le sol, dans cette robe noire, salie et abîmée qu'il portait ce fameux soir où il avait disparu, près d'une des rares fenêtres magiques se trouvant dans le couloir, si loin de cette pièce dont il était parvenu à sortir, sans doute en rampant, vu l'état de ses mains et de ses genoux.

Le lendemain, à Sainte Mangouste, Remus et Tonks firent face à une formidable crise de panique qui vira à l'hystérie. Sirius ne se rappelait de rien et ce furent les médicomages qui, le voyant sombrer dans la folie, se précipitèrent hors de la pièce pour aller chercher ses deux amis qui patientaient dans le couloir. Ils mirent un temps fou à apaiser cet homme décédé depuis plusieurs années, et qui réapparaissait soudain, comme sorti d'un rêve. A l'instant même où le revenant vit le visage de son ami, il se détendit légèrement, le reconnaissant, pour repartir de plus bel, perdu dans ces souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit, le torturant, la peur du rêve, ou du cauchemar, le hantant.

Rapidement, il devint évident que Sirius Black ne se souvenait pas de sa vie passée, à moins qu'il y soit confronté, de façon plus ou moins directe. Avec Remus, les souvenirs et la terreur de cette étrange sensation de douloureuse nostalgie le torturèrent des jours et des jours, et ces sensations empirèrent avec les visites de ses proches, comme les Weasley, les membres de l'ordre ou encore Severus Rogue. On lui présenta des photos, des bouquins, des coupures de journaux… On lui raconta ses années d'école, son amitié avec James, la naissance de Harry… On lui montra son frère, sa mère, ce qui avait été sa demeure des années durant et cette prison dans laquelle il avait été enfermé.

Quand il vit son visage à la Une d'un journal, il fondit en larmes.

Quand il vit une photo de la légendaire prison d'Azkaban, cette tour à l'étrange base triangulaire, il tomba dans un état de léthargie qui l'empêcha de se nourrir de lui-même durant plusieurs jours.

On reconstruisit sa vie. A coups de photos, d'anecdotes, de rencontres, de coupures de journaux et de parchemins divers. On lui rappela qui il était, on lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé durant son absence… et on lui apprit à vivre.

Peu à peu, Sirius reprit en main sa vie, mais sa mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut, son corps aussi. Il avait des coups de fatigue intenses, des moments de faiblesse qui lui sciaient les jambes. Des moments de léthargie, aussi, de vide. Alors forcément, il déprima un peu. Il se mit à boire, puis à fumer. Rien de grave. Et quand on réalisa qu'il prenait des potions peu recommandées, on s'inquiéta de son état, et surtout, on se rendit compte qu'il était en train de sombrer dans une sévère dépression.

Une dépression qu'il était le seul à ne pas comprendre. Tous se doutaient en dépit de ses dires et de ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, qu'il avait des regrets. Il n'avait pas été là pour Harry, pour l'aider, le protéger, et ce trou de deux années était très difficile pour lui à surmonter. C'était une épreuve douloureuse, que personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre, ni même imaginer.

Mais Sirius, lui, ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Il y avait de la culpabilité au fond de lui, il avait fait des erreurs, des énormes, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait mal. Il avait accepté ses erreurs. Il avait accepté sa mort. Difficilement, mais comment lutter ? Il l'avait cherchée…

Quand il s'était retrouvé face à Bellatrix, ses yeux fous dans les siens, sa bouche crispée grimaçant un sourire… il avait failli.

Et c'était sa faute.

Il n'avait pas lutté, alors qu'il aurait pu.

Il avait été lâche…

Mais ça, Sirius le savait. Il s'en rappelait, de ce moment-là. Il se rappelait du regard de sa cousine, de ce sourire qui était tombé, alors qu'il passait derrière le voile, de cette espèce de détresse dans ses yeux sombres…

_« Pourquoi… tu abandonnes ? »_

Les yeux de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas…

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

Mais ça, c'était de sa faute. Il avait des regrets, des remords, mais il avait fait un choix. Il avait tenu deux ans, et puis, il avait lâché. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire que cette souffrance qui le tiraillait était due à tout ça, à tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il y avait autre chose.

Quelque chose de plus grave, encore.

Quelque chose de pire que cette incertitude sur ce qu'était devenu Harry, s'il était mort, ou s'il était encore vivant, quelque part. Si le cadavre de Voldemort, retrouvé abandonné, sans la moindre blessure, était son œuvre ou celle d'un autre.

Si Harry avait été tué et enterré quelque part, par il ne savait quel sbire, ou s'il était vivant.

Sirius voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir.

Alors il fit l'une des plus belles conneries de sa vie. Un soir, après une dispute explosive avec Severus Rogue, nommé directeur de Poudlard, il quitta son bureau, qu'il avait intégré depuis peu, et retourna dans le Département des mystères. Et alors que son ultime confrontation avec Bellatrix revenait à lui avec une telle force que cela lui arracha des larmes, il repassa le voile.

Et il en ressortit. Encore.

Avec deux vieux cadavres dans chaque main.

Dans chacune de ses mains, il y avait celles de James et celui de Lily, étendus près de lui. Cette fois, Sirius n'avait pas eu la force de se traîner hors de la pièce. Cependant, les langues-de-plomb ne mirent guère de temps à remettre la main sur eux : la disparition du directeur en avait alerté plus d'un et le premier lieu à vérifier était forcément la Salle de la mort. Autant dire que la surprise fut colossale…

D'autant plus que ces deux cadavres qui accompagnaient Sirius Black avaient un cœur bien en vie dans la poitrine, et quand on ouvrit leurs tombes, elles étaient aussi vides que leur mémoire, qu'il fallu reconstruire. Encore.

Leur vie aussi, ils durent la reconstruire…

Il fallut récréer des liens, avec les autres, le monde extérieur. Il fallut réapprendre à vivre, à se faire à l'idée que quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur disparition, et surtout, leur faire accepter la mort de leur fils unique, cet être qu'ils avaient chéri au-delà du raisonnable, qu'ils avaient protégé du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, et qui à présent les avait quittés.

James et Lily passèrent un cap très difficile, presque insurmontable. Ces années dans le brouillard, comme ils disaient, ils n'en conservaient aucun souvenir. Cependant, ils avaient l'étrange impression de tout connaître de leur fils : nul besoin d'entrer dans les détails de sa vie, leur présenter une photo du jeune homme leur avait suffi pour que tous les souvenirs de son existence leur revienne à l'esprit. Les médicomages en avaient conclu qu'ils l'avaient plus ou moins suivi, hanté, tout au long de son existence. Ce qui rendait leur adaptation à ce nouvel univers d'autant plus compliqué.

Mais peut-être pas autant que Remus l'aurait cru.

Peut-être pas autant que pour Sirius, qui dut tout réapprendre…

Et dont les souffrances ne purent guère s'apaiser.

Son corps non plus ne parvint pas à se remettre de ses émotions. Depuis sept ans, Sirius trainait cette espèce de fatigue et ces coups de fatigue aussi impressionnants qu'inquiétants. Il pouvait tenir des jours avec un repos sommaire, subir les assauts de la fatigue comme n'importe qui, mais il arrivait qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, à des moments où il se sentait pourtant en forme. Dans ces moments-là, même son esprit se déconnectait de la réalité. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, bonne à jeter.

C'était peut-être un instinct. Il ne le savait pas. Mais quand Sirius s'échouait sur le sol comme si son âme le quittait, seul dans son bureau ou dans l'obscurité d'un couloir, quelqu'un venait toujours le chercher. Toujours les mêmes personnes. Un peu comme si c'était une habitude…

Les yeux mi-clos, Sirius Black entendit le chuchotement d'un sortilège avant que deux bras ne viennent soulever son corps allégé et exténué. Il voulut prononcer le nom de son compagnon, mais il en fut incapable.

Le sommeil vint le prendre.

**OoO**

L'attente avait été longue, insoutenable. Quand Blaise retourna au Terrier, il y trouva sa belle-famille beaucoup plus calme que la veille. Visiblement, l'idée qu'ils avaient fait une connerie et que Sirius faisait tout pour retrouver la petite Victoria avait enfin fait son bout de chemin. Enfin, Fleur était toujours aussi nerveuse, le visage ravagé de tics, mais Bill s'était considérablement calmé, au plus grand bonheur de Charlie qui pouvait enfin tenir une conversation correcte avec lui sans qu'il ne s'énerve et hausse le ton à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot de travers.

Hermione était déjà là. Elle avait passé la nuit au Terrier, et quand Blaise alla lui parler alors qu'elle donnait le bain à Rose, Molly, Louis et Dominique, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était partie se coucher peu de temps après son départ. Sa fille était sortie de la chambre parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, sans doute à cause de tout ce bruit, et au final Hermione s'était installée dans le vieux de lit de son mari, où Rose et Molly, la fille de Percy, étaient censées dormir, et avec les deux petites contre elle, Hermione s'était laissée emporter par les bras de Morphée.

En l'entendant, Blaise s'était moqué d'elle en la traitant de gros bébé. Sa belle-sœur lui avait tiré la langue de façon fort peu mature, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement soulagée de le voir là. Elle avait craint qu'il ne revienne pas. Depuis que Blaise avait intégré la famille Weasley en confirmant son couple avec Charlie, à la fin de la guerre, une véritable amitié s'était créée entre Hermione et le jeune homme, une complicité parfois un peu limite pour Ron, quelque peu jaloux, mais bienfaitrice pour elle. Blaise était une sorte de garde fou, il lui remettait les pieds sur terre quand elle osait les décoller, et quand elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, il était toujours là pour elle. Et la réciproque était tout à fait vraie.

Si Blaise n'existait pas, Hermione n'aurait pas supporté longtemps ces interminables réunions de famille, et tout ce qui allait avec.

Rapidement, Blaise avait laissé sa belle-sœur seule avec les enfants : nus comme des vers, Molly et Louis semblaient décidés à mouiller leur oncle et Blaise avait autre chose en tête que créer un mini raz-de-marée dans la baignoire pour leur faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Il descendit au salon où se trouvaient la quasi-totalité des Weasley, avec leurs compagnes respectives. Les hommes étaient en grande discussion. Ils tentèrent d'attraper Blaise au vol mais ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvaient Ginny et sa mère. Contrarié, le black proposa à Molly un peu d'aide et de suite, la benjamine de la famille en profita pour s'éclipser et retourner dans le salon. Aussitôt, Blaise décontracta et esquissa un sourire à sa belle-mère.

Ils parlèrent peu mais échanger quelques mots sembla lui faire du bien. Depuis la veille, elle souffrait le martyr, prenant toute la responsabilité de cet enlèvement sur ses épaules, certes robustes, mais pas assez larges pour en supporter le poids. Personne ne lui avait fait de reproches, direct ou masqué, d'une part parce qu'elle n'y était pour rien, trop occupée dans sa cuisine ou dans son salon, et d'autre part parce que le respect et l'amour de ses fils les auraient empêchées de proférer la moindre critique. De toute manière, si l'un d'eux avait osé hausser le ton devant elle, et Blaise pensait en particulier à Bill, Percy ou Ron, il aurait eu vite fait de leur faire regretter leurs paroles. Si Charlie n'était pas déjà monté sur ses grands chevaux pour les remettre à leur place.

Il gueulait rarement, son Charlie. Mais quand il le faisait, on en entendait parler durant des semaines…

Jamais Blaise n'aurait toléré qu'on fasse du mal à Molly. Par moments, il avait du mal à la supporter, car elle était trop inquisitrice, trop maternelle, voire fouteuse de merde sur les bords, surtout quand il était question de mariage. Elle était obnubilée par ça, à croire que les précédentes unions de ses fils et celle de Georges dans les semaines à venir ne valaient que peu de choses, comparées à celle qu'elle aurait souhaité pour Blaise et Charlie. Autant le dire, elle était très heureuse qu'ils soient ensemble, elle adorait son beau-fils qui avait réussi à sortir Charlie de son éternel célibat. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas décidés à se marier ni à fonder une famille dans les mois, voire les années à venir. Et cela la contrariait beaucoup.

C'était sans doute le plus gros point noir de Molly et ce qui avait tendance à parfois envenimer leurs relations. Cependant, elle restait quelqu'un de bien, de généreux et d'aimant, et surtout, Charlie l'aimait à la folie. Blaise éprouvait un très grand respect pour Molly, sans doute plus qu'une bonne partie de ses fils. Il n'en était cependant pas de même pour son beau-père, envers qui il était plus poli que respectueux. Cet homme avait tendance à beaucoup l'agacer, en dépit de tous ses bons côtés.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à la Sécurité. Un hibou reçu peu de temps après la fin de leur déjeuner, sur les coups de quinze heures, les informa que l'enfant avait été retrouvé. La lettre, signée de la main même de Sirius, mentionnait que les aurors chargés de l'enquête n'avaient pas encore mis la main dessus mais qu'elle avait été localisée. Un billet était joint au courrier pour raccourcir leur temps d'attente. Ainsi, la famille au grand complet se précipita à la Sécurité, et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le bureau du Directeur. Mrs Gardener, la secrétaire, les accueillit avec calme et alla prévenir son supérieur de leur arrivée.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius les reçut avec un léger sourire. Il semblait clairement de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois. Fleur s'avança vers le bureau, le regard suppliant, mais l'homme la devança.

« Vous êtes arrivés vite, constata-t-il. Victoria n'a pas encore été rapatriée ici, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Elle a été retrouvée, alors ? Elle va bien ?

- Je suppose.

- Merci, Sirius. Merci infiniment. »

Le léger sourire de l'homme assis derrière le bureau s'évanouit. Il reprit une expression plus sérieuse, qui n'annonçait pas forcément de bonnes nouvelles.

« Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur les détails, mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai peu apprécié ce qui s'est passé hier. Taisez-vous. Tous. Vous me laissez parler. Ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduira plus, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus. Je ne veux plus jamais vous avoir dans mon bureau, et plus jamais je ne vous rendrais de service comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent, vous êtes des sorciers comme les autres. J'espère avoir été clair. »

Ils étaient une quinzaine dans la pièce, donc forcément, ils tentèrent de parler, de s'expliquer, de s'excuser, d'arrondir les angles. Mais Sirius fit la sourde oreille en s'efforçant de ne plus répondre. Il commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez quand on toqua une nouvelle fois à sa porte. C'était sa secrétaire.

« Patron, excusez-moi de vous déranger, l'auror Huggins voudrait vous parler de toute urgence. On dirait qu'il a le feu aux fesses.

- J'ai pas le feu aux fesses ! Protesta une voix masculine derrière elle.

- Presque, soupira-t-elle. Je le fais entrer ?

- Oui, vas-y. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un auror d'une trentaine d'années entra. Il avait l'air nerveux, un peu comme s'il s'était pressé de venir et que ça l'emmerdait profondément.

« Patron, y'a Bird qui m'envoie, comme quoi elle aurait fini sa mission.»

Un immense soulagement envahit le cœur des Weasley. Fleur se retint de fondre en larmes et Bill ferma fort les yeux, se contenant. L'auror semblait insensible à leur émoi, il poursuivit.

« J'ai rencontré Blondie, il avait pas l'air aimable. Bon, je me tire, j'ai autre chose à faire !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te dire pour que tu te bouges les fesses, toi, le feignant de service ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire ironique tout en se levant.

- T'as pas envie de savoir.»

Sur ces mots, le pauvre auror sortit du bureau pour retourner bosser. Sirius fit un sourire entendu aux Weasley, l'air de dire « Je vous l'avais dit ». Il les guida dans le dédale de couloir d'une démarche tranquille, sans se presser. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le grand hall d'accueil, dont seuls quelques ascenseurs donnaient l'accès. Fleur chercha frénétiquement sa fille des yeux et elle la vit, dans un coin réservé à l'attente, avec des sièges fixés au sol.

Victoire Weasley ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle avait un visage rond et clair, de longs cheveux blond argenté qui ondulaient dans son dos et des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, qui rappelaient un peu ses origines Weasley. Âgée de six ans, elle était assise sur les genoux de l'auror Bird, visiblement en grande conversation avec elle. L'enfant semblait captivée par ce que la femme lui disait. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers elle, comme dans un rêve, Fleur regardait fixement l'auror, ses longs cheveux blancs noués derrière sa nuque et son visage bien plus doux que la veille… plus apaisant.

Soudain, Bird vit la famille s'avancer vers eux. Elle les montra du doigt à l'enfant qui poussa un grand cri de joie avant de descendre de ses genoux et courir vers ses parents. Fleur se précipita vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Bill serra sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras puissants, respirant leur odeur, comme pour se rassurer, se persuader que sa fille était bien là, contre lui, avec eux. Molly avait la larme à l'œil, son mari lui tenait la taille, un grand sourire sur le visage. La famille était à nouveau au grand complet.

Tranquillement, l'auror se leva de son siège et s'avança vers eux, les mains dans les poches et la démarche décontractée. Elle souriait légèrement, la mine tranquille. Les Weasley, Blaise, Hermione, Ron et Ginny en particulier, regardèrent, détaillant sa robe d'auror, ses longs cheveux blanc neige qui pâlissaient encore plus son visage si clair où perçaient deux yeux bleus et perçants. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge précis, vieilli par l'absence de couleur de sa chevelure et rajeuni par un visage qui avait vécu mais encore gracieux. En somme, elle n'était pas laide, mais son apparence avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Hermione sans voulut quand elle songea que c'était comme si cette femme était passée dans une machine à laver et qu'elle avait déteint.

L'air un peu canaille, elle se dirigea vers son supérieur.

« Dans les temps, Bérénice, dit Sirius d'un air appréciateur. Je suis fier de toi.

- Quel honneur. Je suis accueillie par le patron en personne. T'as un truc à te faire pardonner, toi…

- Alors, elle était où ?

- Perdu dans la pleine campagne écossaise. Je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment on a fait pour la retrouver, ce serait trop long.

- Les ravisseurs ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Envolés. La gosse était enfermée dans un placard. Draco a bien mis une heure avant de la faire sortir de là, les sortilèges posés sur la porte étaient très compliqués, apparemment. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Et Merlin sait à quel point ils sont précieux pour lui.

- Il est passé où ?

- Rendre le rapport.

- Vous l'avez déjà ?

- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi pendant qu'il s'excitait sur sa porte ? Que j'ai fumé ma clope sans rien faire ? Déjà que tu me refiles toutes tes merdes, je vais pas en plus perdre du temps avec ces putains de rapport !

- Tu sais que c'est interdit de fumer au boulot ?

- Tu sais que je t'emmerde ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton supérieur ?

- T'es pas content, c'est pareil.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, fit remarquer le directeur, comme pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis épuisée. J'en peux plus de ces missions que vous vous faites un plaisir de nous refourguer, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'assez bien ici pour les faire. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps j'ai pas pris de vacances.

- Trois mois. »

Plus petite que Sirius, elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant plus franchement.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Fit-elle, un peu étonnée.

- Parce que je prends toujours les mêmes dates que toi.

- Ah, d'accord. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais le plaisir de travailler sans voir ta gueule au moins une fois par jour. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire mauvais en la traitant de saloperie, alors que l'auror sortait de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes moldus et un briquet.

C'est alors que Bill, devançant sa mère et jugeant qu'il avait bien assez attendu comme ça, s'avança vers l'auror pour la remercier. A peine fit-il un mouvement vers elle que la femme braqua ses yeux bleus sur lui, la clope au bec et la mine soudain sérieuse.

« Mrs Bird, je voulais vous remercier…

- M'adressez pas la parole. Les types comme vous, ça me débecte. »

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Je déteste les gens qui se croient au-dessus des autres, qui vont chouiner dans le bureau du dirlo et qui en plus vont faire chier les collègues en pleine nuit, comme si vous n'en aviez pas déjà eu assez. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ingrats imbus d'eux-mêmes.

- Ecoutez…

- Vous savez quoi ? Y'a deux jours, j'ai reçu une maman, ça faisait une semaine que sa môme avait disparu et elle venait de recevoir un courrier qui la menaçait de tuer sa fille si jamais elle ne versait pas de rançon, et vous savez quoi ? Elle avait pas les moyens de la payer. On a tout fait pour retrouver sa gamine. Et on a réussi. Hier matin, on est allé déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. »

Ses yeux bleus avaient quelque chose de presque… surréaliste. Son regard était plongé dans le sien, comme si elle était en train de lire ses pensées le plus intimes. Elle était bien plus petite que lui, mais à côté d'elle, il se sentit misérable.

« Votre lettre ne faisait mention ni d'argent, ni de mort. Et vous êtes venu nous casser les couilles, alors qu'on a mis de bons aurors sur cette affaire. Donc maintenant, vous allez rentrer chez vous bien gentiment et nous laisser bosser sur des affaires plus intéressantes. »

Son sourire lui donna envie de lui casser la gueule. De lever son poing et de l'abattre sur son visage, de lui arracher sa langue de vipère, de détourner ses yeux d'elle.

Il eut envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait agi comme un père, fou d'inquiétude. Mais elle trouverait encore d'autres choses à lui dire, d'autres critiques à lui faire. Elle lui reprocherait l'argent et les relations qu'ils avaient, les bons aurors qu'on avait mis sur leur affaire alors que d'autres attendaient désespérément que des agents se libèrent pour s'occuper de leur cas.

Donc il se tut.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, même si cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée. Au sous-sol de la Sécurité, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, à l'exception de certains bureaux qui bénéficiaient d'une vue factice sur l'extérieure. Il était ainsi possible de voir quand le soleil déclinait. Mais dans les couloirs et les lieux de rencontre, tels que la cafétéria, les salles de repos ou les archives, on ne bénéficiait pas de ce faux soleil qui déclinait au fil des heures. Au contraire, ils étaient continuellement plongés dans le noir, éclairés par une multitude de lampes et d'effets magiques.

Un visiteur lambda aurait été gêné par l'obscurité des lieux, à laquelle il était difficile de s'habituer, même si c'était le lot commun des fonctionnaires du ministère de la magie et d'autres institutions publiques. Cependant, la Sécurité était réputée pour bénéficier de très peu de fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Mais on s'y faisait, dirait les aurors. C'était une habitude à prendre. Quand on s'y était fait, à cette ambiance, à cet univers, on finissait par savoir sans regarder sa montre s'il faisait jour ou s'il faisait nuit.

Pour cela, il y avait de nombreux indices. Le plus visible était le nombre significatif d'aurors qui erraient dans les locaux, plus qu'en pleine journée. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, de nombreux rassemblements se faisaient quand la nuit tombait : les aurors de nuit, ceux qui devaient prendre le relais de certains missions, les autres qui rendaient leurs rapports… Un véritable fourmillement d'hommes en noir, parfois avec une capuche sur la tête qui leur cachait la moitié du visage, déambulaient dans les couloirs, la démarche rapide ou aussi lentes que celles de fantômes portés par les courants d'air.

Tous deux se retrouvaient dans cette situation-là. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre au même rythme, d'une telle lenteur que cela paraissait presque calculé, ils flottaient presque dans ces longs couloirs, leurs robes fouettant celles de ceux qui passaient en contre-courant. Ils avaient rabattu leur capuche sur leur tête. Chez les aurors, c'était un signe de deuil, de mission mal terminée ou dont l'issue ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise.

C'était le cas ce soir. La mission était un succès, aux yeux du rapport qu'ils rendraient quelques minutes, mais un échec total aux yeux de ceux qui l'avaient menée. Alors ils marchaient lentement dans ce couloir sinistre, la tête penchée en avant, comme s'ils allaient monter à l'échafaud.

Puis, ils firent la queue derrière d'autres aurors, devant le comptoir n°2. Celui qui récupérait les rapports ambigus comme le leur. Quand vint leur tour, ils donnèrent à l'hôtesse une liasse de parchemins avant de signer et de s'en aller comme ils étaient venus.

Dans les vestiaires, ils ôtèrent leur robe de sorcier, dévoilant leurs cheveux clairs. Ils semblaient reprendre leur identité, mais Draco Malfoy se sentait incroyablement vide. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de se nettoyer de cette journée atroce qu'il avait vécue. Dans le vestiaire réservé aux femmes, Bérénice n'en pensait pas moins, mais elle paraissait moins sombre que lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée des vestiaires, tous deux vêtus à la moldus. Doucement, elle lui prit le bras et il ferma les yeux un court instant. C'était un peu comme si elle lui transmettait une sorte d'apaisement pour détendre ses traits figés par la nervosité, par le simple contact de sa main sur son bras.

Ils quittèrent la Sécurité sans un mot, dans le silence.

* * *

**A suivre...  
**


End file.
